Majesty
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Horace and Cassie finally agree that they are going to be together, in public. The problem is proving it to everyone else. And how will Horace cope with being the future King? Horace/Cassie, Will/Alyss, Jenny/Gilan.
1. Decision

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters of Ranger's Apprentice. Disclaimer for whole story.

**Reviews appreciated. No Flames.**

* * *

**Majesty**

So yep, this was my first chapter of my oneshot fic. I've decided to make it into a story, I have no idea where I'll go with it. But hey, that's the risk I'm willing to take.

Half inspired by my reviews and by my need to keep writing this pairing, I _do_ think it would be fun if Horace became Prince/King, and so this is a fluffy Horace/Cassie story, as well as other pairings.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**|| Decision ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Their relationship had not been planned.

As they say, 'friendship heals a broken heart,' and so he had offered his hand to help her through. Surprisingly they reached out towards one another and discovered something they hadn't anticipated.

In the way of romances, theirs was not typical or easy. It lacked simplicity and was terribly complicated and almost an inconvenience to their lives.

But it couldn't be helped.

Every night alone in his chambers, Horace would go to bed with thoughts like a chaotic storm raging in his head, unable to settle or calm.

He couldn't get her out of his mind, she was everywhere he went.

It was bad enough that he knew he loved her, but that each wall; painting or symbol of royalty hurt him as if a sword stroke had broken through his defence.

He loved the Crown Princess, and in the end he knew it was pointless, he could never claim her as his.

Secrecy was their enemy and ally, for it is only as good as long as it is kept a secret.

Every time he was in court, he couldn't look at King Duncan properly. He wouldn't know what the King would say; if anything he could be banished.

He may be Cassandra's chosen Champion and one of the greatest knights in his Kingdom, but he was a peasant. Not a drop of noble blood ran through his veins.

Each time he resolved to end their relationship, he would fail. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Although Horace was a thoughtful and chevalier type man, he was selfish, but only in this matter.

He couldn't let her go.

Horace shook his head, gripping the sword at his belt tightly as he strolled through the courtyard.

Now an accomplished swordswoman with the sabre, Cassandra opted to train with Horace instead. He never attacked her too fiercely, for his skills easily surpassed hers and that logically, it was unlikely she would encounter a master swordsman on her won without guards or even Horace.

He was on his way to practice now, in her private courtyard, scarce of guards at present. They would be preventing people from entering the courtyard and anyone who had been hiding inside the yard would have Horace to answer to.

Cassandra was wearing light white breeches that didn't cling, typical for exercise. Her midriff was covered modestly by a light leather vest, enough protection against minor cuts. She didn't need chainmail against Horace.

With no make-up and her golden blonde hair tied into a high plait, she reminded Horace of their adventure in Arrida. She didn't look like a Princess and it comforted him.

But she was still stunningly beautiful that it took his breath away.

Horace bowed when he approached her and gave a sincere smile, keeping his distance.

Cassie gave a small laugh at his awkward formality, stepping forward to run a finger across his cheek and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

They sparred for a good hour, Horace pushing on the attack and breaking down Cassie's defences.

She was getting better each day. It did well for her father to know she was fit and strong enough to protect herself. With official delegations and negotiations overseas, Duncan was less reluctant to let her go now she could wield a proper weapon.

Horace stepped away Cassie pushed him back with surprising force. It wasn't his best attack, but it was set to be difficult for her. He was pleased she had countered it.

'That was great. I didn't expect that.' Horace panted as he caught his breath.

Cassie only had the energy to grin, stretching her arms up to let air into her lungs.

'Let's get some water.' She suggested, shading her eyes at the sun that was high above them.

Horace grunted an agreement, letting go of the heavy mail armour he always wore, as well as his shield. He kept his sword at his belt in case he needed it.

They moved to their typical spot after practice, a small room in the courtyard that was disconnected from the castle. It stood alone, providing shade and shelter. It was stocked with herbs and bandages for wounds, as well as a small well nearby that offered them a drink after their practice.

Cassie sat down and wiped the sweat off her brow, loosening strands of her hair.

Horace ignored the temptation to push away the hair and focused on pouring drinks.

He handed the first to her, which she accepted gratefully and drank slowly so she didn't flood her body.

When they had both quenched their first, they sat in companionable silence, regaining their breath and strength.

It hadn't always been like this.

At first when Cassie preferred Horace's training instead of her previous master, there had been stricter protocol with guards and attendants. Straight after training Cassie had been whisked away by female servants to change and refresh her, while Horace was left to his own devices.

But that was years ago and they were young adults now, capable of being responsible. Duncan easily trusted Horace with Cassandra's life and knew he wouldn't do anything lecherous while they were relatively alone.

And it was true; although Horace loved her and they were more or less a couple in secret, he never made a move against her. It was his chivalry and righteous attitude that prevented him even if he wanted to.

Cassie understood this from the moment she had replaced her need for Will with Horace.

It was the noble and responsible nature of Horace that enthralled her. He was strong and brave but dependable. He wasn't arrogant but humble and fun compared to some of the boring routines she went through in the castle.

She sighed, pulling her rough plait out and letting her hair tumble around her. Cassie rested her head on Horace's shoulder, closing her eyes briefly.

It pleasantly surprised her when he wrapped a reassuringly strong arm around her waist, keeping her close.

'Horace?' She asked hesitantly.

'Mhm?'

'There are... things we need to discuss.' As soon as she said it, the arm her dropped and retracted to Horace's body.

She knew he would have a reaction like this.

Cassie pulled away, turning so she faced him.

'It's not bad, I promise.' She gave him a smile to show she meant it.

Horace kept his face neutral, nodding for her to continue.

'I have to tell my dad about us.' She tried to keep her voice level, uninterested. As if it were any normal decision they made.

'It would be bad if he found out later, it's better to tell him the truth.' Cassie went on. 'But I want your consent. I can take the blame, all of it, but I still won't act if you don't want me to.'

Horace turned his face away, expression unchanged. His mind contemplated all the consequences of telling King Duncan and the consequences of not telling him.

Cassie mistook his silence for anger or rejection and buried her face in his chest. 'Horace, I want to know what you're thinking.'

Horace gave a small smile as he turned his head back and rested it on hers, wrapping her protectively in his arms and combing his hands through her hair.

He loved that she never ordered him to do anything. It was always a request, politely spoken, as if she knew how hesitant he was about her royal blood. Likewise he never told her to do anything, unless it was a matter of her life.

'You can tell him. You're right.' He told her. 'But don't take all the blame. It makes me feel as if I was being used and didn't have any true feelings for you.'

Cassie gave a weak smile and lifted herself up from his embrace, holding his face in her hands.

'You know this could be the end of these sessions? Our time together? Dances, banquets, riding lessons?' She asked him.

'I know.' Horace's voice was slightly hitched but he didn't feel an inch of embarrassment.

'Then why would you risk it?' Cassie whispered.

'I already knew from the start I couldn't have you. If it turns out badly, no harm done. If a miracle happens, then it makes it even better.' Horace admitted softly.

'Dad understands me. He knows how great a person you are. We have to hope for the best.' She was trying to be positive, putting on a brave face.

Horace gave a grin; her optimism was just one characteristic that enchanted him.

'It's past lunch, we should go back.' Cassie murmured aloud, glancing out to the sun that had fallen during their time spent resting.

She stood up, stretching out her cramped legs. When she turned, Horace was getting up slowly.

'Come on.' She encouraged him, grabbing her sabre from a table top.

'Cassie.' Horace's voice stopped her in her tracts; it was commanding, reasonable and soft but he definitely wanted her attention.

He gently pulled her close, tilting her head up at him before she could respond. She was shocked at his speed and felt nervous and excited being close to him.

'If it doesn't work, I want you to know: I'll be here for you as long as you need me.' His voice was deep and resonated from within him, so she could feel his emotion as he voiced it.

'Horace -,' He cut her off, giving her a small kiss on her lips.

'I love you.' He breathed, hugging her completely so she couldn't see his saddened expression.

Cassie felt numb at his words. He knew her feeling for him, she had told him over and over again without much response. But he was so reserved when he tried to do the same. She suspected it was because he was forward and was very good at telling the truth. Perhaps he had been afraid of her reaction.

She looked up at him now and saw him for who he was.

Horace: reliable and loving and she knew she couldn't be without him.

Their relationship didn't make much sense with the rules of social standing and royalty, but it made less sense _not _to be together. They just _were._

Cassandra pulled him off her, changing their stance so he had his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

She put on her best diplomatic face.

'Now, I am going to my father, the King. I will tell him that I love you too much to let you go, and if I can't have you as my consort, I won't have someone else.'

Horace laughed. 'Is that so?'

'Of course it is. I am the Crown Princess and will be Queen one day. I have to start making up rules as I go.'

'Do you want me there with you?' He asked her seriously, the smile gone.

'Yes, please.' Her voice was very quiet when she said it, blushing and looking down at her feet. It would be hard facing her father, but she had to stand up for herself.

Horace kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless and weak with affection and nervousness due to his confidence.

'I think we should go then.' He suggested.

Cassandra nodded as they both made their way out of the room.

They arrived at the King's official delegation room, where he spent many hours ploughing through royal decrees and paperwork.

When Cassie moved to the antechamber and knocked on her dad, the King's door, she felt the nerves take hold.

A commanding voice of 'enter' was heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She raised her head high, willing herself to be brave enough for this.

Her body trembled with anxiety, worried her world was about to be crushed.

But then Cassie felt the warm presence of Horace's hand grasp her own and he squeezed it to remind her that she wasn't alone.

Suddenly it didn't matter that she was the Princess and he was only her knight.

Looking into his eyes she knew that he meant more to her than any majestic title or privileges.

He wasn't going to leave her if she wanted him to stay, regardless of Duncan's decision.

One day Cassandra would be Queen and somehow she knew that on that day Horace would be beside her, even if the only reason was because she wanted him to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Didn't want to change this chapter too much since it got such a good response. But I don't want the rest to be as serious as this, more fluff is good :)

I have the next chapter and a rough plan of how this is going to be written. Ideas and comments are appreciated. I love other pairings, so of course some Will/Alyss will be going on. I just haven't really got a setting for the time this is happening, just that I'm putting them together.

I'd love constructive feedback :)

- Mae.


	2. Blessing

**A/N:**

Yes I am fully aware that I type with single quotations and not double.

Regardless that I prefer this way, my RA books are all typed like this. (Australian)

So please, no more complaints? Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**|| Blessing ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Duncan's expression was guarded.

His daughter entered his room, exuding confidence and authority.

Cassie was dishevelled and messy, her hair wild and clothes rough from a sparring practice.

If the King guessed why his heir was acting so tough and rebellious, he hid it behind his face.

His gaze had first flicked quickly to Cassandra's hand, which was held tenderly by one of his knights. But then he returned his expression to her face, raising an eyebrow in question.

'Yes?' He inquired, trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

'Father, I have come to,' she paused, searching for the right word, '_tell_ you a decision I have made.' She announced, keeping her head high as she attempted to display dominance.

'Oh? And what would that decision be?' Duncan asked, resting his head on one hand, a lazy smile on his face.

His easy going attitude shook Cassie and she frowned with the effort to keep up her demeanour.

'I'm going to marry Horace.' She told him steadily, seeking comfort from Horace's hand.

'Really?'

'Yes. I thought you'd like to know.' Cassie said defensively, getting the feeling she wasn't in control of the situation anymore.

'Hmm, well in that case, let me speak to Horace for a moment.' Duncan told his daughter pleasantly.

The Princess urged Horace forward, indicating for her father to speak.

'No, alone, please Cassie.' The King told her, waving her off.

'What? No, _we_ came here to tell you. This is a discussion, I'm not leaving.'

Her father sighed. 'Well first it isn't really a discussion if you are here to _tell_ me this, since it implies I don't have a choice. And second, you are leaving. Off you go.'

Cassie looked from Horace, who was pretending not to feel uncomfortable, to her father, who had a smile that seemed to mock her. She resigned that he was being serious.

'Fine, but you don't have long before I return.' She said stubbornly and turned, walking out of the room.

She closed the door behind her, leaving Horace with the King in his room.

'Now, before we begin our conversation, stop looking like I'm about to eat you.' Duncan ordered.

Horace obeyed in silence, his face etched with confusion and wariness.

'Are you going to tell me your thoughts about all this?' The older man prompted, leaning forward.

Horace opened his mouth and then shut it, as if was unsure of how to react.

'Okay, well let me tell you why I sent Cassie away.' Duncan offered, leaning away casually, as if the whole situation didn't bother him. 'She has already made up her mind, and so I don't feel the need to try and break up the bond you two have, because she will find a way to reform it without my permission anyway.'

The knight nodded. It was reasonable; Cassie was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be.

'So, knowing I can't remove the relationship, even if I can stop her becoming Queen-,' Duncan waved away Horace's shocked expression, 'I'm not stupid, let me finish. I simply want to know how you feel about all this.' He ended.

Horace sat; his face is changing from confused to reasonability, but still unable to form an intelligent response.

'Horace, please don't act like we aren't friends.' Duncan urged. 'And pretend that she isn't outside trying to listen to our conversation.'

The younger man sighed and relaxed.

'Sorry,' he offered, 'I've never been taught how to deal with a situation like this before.'

The King smiled. 'Neither have I.'

'Truthfully; I love Cassie.'

'Well I knew that.' Duncan told him.

'Eh? But you never said anything.' Horace complained.

The King smiled widely. 'I'm not stupid. And neither is half the Castle. This really isn't a surprise.'

'Alright.' Horace huffed, leaning forward on his knees, gaze directed to the floor.

'So I know you are being sincere about your feelings for my daughter.' Duncan told him, his expression blank as he returned to the matter with seriousness. 'Cassie is wild and unruly, but she is passionate and intelligent, I know her feelings won't change for you. I am in a way, glad she chose someone with a good head on his shoulders.'

'Not a Prince?' Horace questioned, his voice sharper than intended.

'Araluen has forged many bonds with other countries due to the success of the Ranger's and our own merit; I don't need a royal marriage to seal an alliance.' He pauses, drawing a breath. 'Also, you alone have done many things for my Kingdom. You've proven to be a very capable leader.'

The young knight shuffled his feet awkwardly, unable to meet his King's gaze.

'Thank you, my lord.' He mumbled.

'I would like to speak to you some more in private, perhaps tomorrow. For now, I think we should let Cassandra back in.' Duncan suggested, standing up.

Horace automatically stood as well, bowing his head in acceptance.

He turned and opened the door, finding Cassie's face not too far from his own.

'Subtle.' He murmured with a smile, while she just glared past him to her father.

'Are you done talking?' She demanded, deliberately taking Horace's hand once more to show her point.

Duncan resisted the urge to laugh, stepping around his desk to take his daughter's free hand.

'Yes Cassie, we are done. Although I doubt you heard us finishing anyway.'

Her own body betrayed her, colour rising to her cheeks while she tried to look defiant. Her father was always too clever for her.

'Now, time for you to sit and listen to what _I_ have to say.' Duncan ordered, returning to stand before them both.

Suspiciously, they obeyed, while Cassie refused to let go of Horace's hand until she was given sufficient evidence that her father agreed with her.

Duncan paced, turning his gaze every few moments to Cassie's face alone.

Cassie turned and looked at Horace. He refrained himself from looking away from Duncan. She wondered what her father had spoken to Horace about, since she had failed to listen properly.

'Cassie, for one thing, you cannot simply come in here and announce you are to marry Horace.' The King finally explained, pausing his pacing.

She tried to protest, raising her hand in objection, but her father silenced her quickly.

'I am not objecting to your relationship. As I have just told Horace, I feel much better knowing you have chosen a strong and easily capable man to replace me.'

'Hardly replacing you, father.' Cassie told him quietly, offering a small smile.

King Duncan couldn't help but return the smile. Even trying to stand up to him, Cassandra couldn't deny how much she loved her father and hated the thought of angering him.

'What do you think we should do?' She continued.

'Well, as the Crown Princess, there is a lot more formality than simply telling me you wish to be married.' The King said.

Cassandra nodded in unhappy acceptance.

'I suggest that you just announce that you are a couple. And since you're so adamant on being married later, just keep that part a secret. As soon as you tell the world that Horace is to be your Prince, there are treaties and documents and so much protocol involved, it will ruin the romance. Trust me.' He offered, remembering his own experience with Cassandra's mother. 'And usually, a noble or Princess must be properly courted first, before an offer of marriage is made, even if the father approves.'

The Princess nodded again, her mind drifting away with her own thoughts.

Horace, a lot more alert with his inexperience in these situations, glanced up at the King in surprise.

'So you approve?' He asked, and then wondered if he spoke out of line.

'Didn't I say that earlier?' The King asked absently.

'Well, not like that. And Cassie didn't hear it.' Horace explained.

Cassandra's face changed to excitement and joy, barely suppressing a squeal of happiness within her. Duncan recognised the face and turned away, smiling.

'Well then, yes, you have my approval.' He told them.

Duncan was immediately enveloped in a hug from his daughter.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'It's not like I had a choice.' Her father grumbled.

She smiled and shook her head.

'So, we have a deal? No engagement for now, just a public relationship?' He quizzed them, raising his eyebrow meaningfully at his daughter.

The couple nodded in acceptance.

'Good, now I have some _real_ work to do now. If you don't mind...' Duncan told them, making a shooing gesture with his hands.

Cassie took the hint and dragged Horace out of the office.

'To think I was frightened of that? I knew dad would be so understanding.' Cassie murmured to herself. As if on an afterthought, she glanced at Horace, who looked a bit startled over everything. 'He's right, you know.'

The young man blinked, uncomprehending.

'That it's better to try a public relationship, instead of a full blown engagement.'

'Ah, yeah it made sense once he said it.' Horace told her.

'Besides,' Cassandra said cheerfully, 'now we have a lot more time to plan things.'

'Things?' Horace asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.

'Mhm. For one, now you can propose to me properly without fear.'

He nodded, agreeing with her. With Duncan's approval, he no longer had to worry about stepping over formal boundaries. If he was being honest, he looked forward to it.

'And it will give you time getting used to becoming a royal.' Cassie went on.

'But _I_ won't be a royal, will I? I mean, I'm just going to be the one you marry.'

The Princess gave him a look; he knew he was dead wrong.

'You will, eventually, be King of Araluen. Even if you don't have royal blood.'

Horace swallowed, suddenly getting the feeling that things were moving too fast.

When he dreamt of being together with Cassie, somehow the possibility of becoming King had eluded him. Horace was a modest and humble person; he had never had dreams of ambition. The sudden thought of becoming King Horace frightened him.

Cassandra stopped walking, noticing the subtle difference in Horace's demeanour.

She took his face in her hand and smiled. 'Cheer up; it's a long way off. It's not like my father is going to drop dead any time soon either. For now, we can just enjoy being a couple. No secrets, no hiding.'

This seemed to appeal to Horace and he managed a small smile in return.

'You're right. At least for now people won't make such a big deal out of it. Your father already said he had guessed it a long time ago.' Horace told her, reassuring himself more than her.

But Cassie looked a bit guilty, her cheeks flushing pink.

'People won't make a big deal about it, _right?_' Horace repeated.

'_Most_ people won't.' She said evasively.

'Who?'

'Well, smart, intelligent people might make a fuss.'

The knight groaned, placing his head in his hands as it clicked.

'The Rangers. _Oh_ _Gods,_ I'm going to be King. The Ranger's _answer_ to the King.'

The Princess patted his arm sympathetically, unable to hide her smile. Although clearly confronted by all this, Horace was still able to think quickly. She liked that she wasn't dating a stupid man.

Cassie laughed, taking his hand once more.

'Halt and Gilan won't shut up about it. And Will! I'll never live it down.'

'Looks like this is going to be more fun than I first thought.' She said cheekily.

Horace just gazed at the ceiling, wondering how he would survive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Since my first chapter has already been viewed by so many people, I figured I should get up some new material for everyone to read.

This is to make up for the sombre/angsty nature of the first chapter. Hope you like it!

- Mae.


	3. Admission

**A/N:**

Pairings are being introduced!

I have planned much Alyss/Will throughout this whole story, and Jenny/Gilan. Be warned Jenny plays a big part in the story, because she is like Horace's sister/mother figure.

Also, thanks so much for the positive feedback and alerts I've received from you guys! I know most have already responded to the first chapter from my other story, so it's great to know the idea is what's grabbing your attention :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**|| Admission ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Patrolling Castle Araluen's battlements were the King's Guard, knights and warriors alike, given the task of defending the Castle's perimeters and warning of incoming danger.

They looked on down at Horace, in the courtyard, who was helping a young apprentice and his swordsmanship.

Not only was the young boy in awe of Horace for being a well known hero, he was currently dating the Crown Princess, and therefore was possibly the future King.

'Cedric, are you listening to me?' Horace asked the boy with a sigh.

The boy blinked a few times, as he realised he had been staring and ignoring the knight's advice.

'Uh...'

'What did I just tell you?' Prompted Horace.

Cedric though about making up a response, and then sighed. 'I wasn't listening.' He mumbled ashamedly.

'Are you sick, or distracted?'

The apprentice gave Horace a blank stare.

'Why would I be sick?' He asked curiously.

'Cause you're not listening.' Horace told him.

The boy shook his head, smiling. 'I am distracted, but maybe it's because I'm being taught by _you_.' Cedric said.

It was then that the knight glanced up, realising most the patrolling guards were watching him curiously.

He gave a low groan, placing his head against his hand.

'Why is everyone watching me?' He murmured, mostly to himself.

Cedric took at his chance to answer. 'Because you're dating the Princess! Shouldn't you be walking around with her or doing, you know, formal stuff?'

'Formal stuff?'

It was that moment that a new voice interrupted Horace's thoughts.

'Hey Horace! I heard!'

The knight's eyes widened but he didn't bother turning to the new sound.

'Cedric, I think we're finished for the day. You can take a break now.' He ordered, swiftly walking away from the confused apprentice.

'Horace. _Horace! _Come back here!'

'How did you get here so quick? Don't you have a Fief to look after?' The knight called back.

Will caught up to him quickly on foot.

'It _has_ been a few days, and of course I can come and visit. I share Redmont with Halt, don't you remember?'

Horace grunted a response, busying himself with checking a rack of swords, testing their sharpness.

'Stop ignoring me.' Will commanded, turning his friend so he faced him.

The knight sighed and folded his arms.

'You're right, go ahead. Say what you will.'

'That makes it sound like I want to tease you.' Will pointed out.

Horace raised his eyebrow, a bad habit he had picked up from Halt.

'I'm just... surprised, I guess. It took you long enough.' The Ranger couldn't help but smile.

The knight gave Will a pained expression.

'Easy for you to say. There's so much formality involved. It's not like Gilan and Jenny, who one day announced they would marry.'

'Yeah, I know. It feels like most of Araluen was waiting for it happen, that's all.'

'How did my life suddenly become entertainment for people?' Horace grumbled.

'Still not used to it? Even after the years?'

'I don't have a cloak to hide in.' He pointed out.

Will made a scoffing sound. 'You were made to fit in with people, though. I prefer to not draw attention to myself.'

'Hmm, well I never wanted this much attention.'

The young Ranger patted his shoulder sympathetically.

'Well, I guess you just have to deal with it.' He told the warrior gently.

'Before we get into a proper conversation, I just want to check something.' Horace told him.

'All right, what is it?'

'It'll take only a few minutes, you can stay there.'

Will frowned and obeyed, although he wondered what Horace wanted to do on his own.

In truth, he did feel for his friend, who was clearly distressed over the new found fame he had been given. Horace probably wanted a quite relationship with the Princess, but society couldn't allow that.

He sighed guiltily.

For him, it had been relatively easy to one day propose to Alyss. They didn't have any pressure on them whatsoever; they still hadn't picked a wedding date.

'_Poor Horace.'_ He thought.

Will glanced at the knight in question, curious at his actions.

Horace was casually speaking to one of the guards on duty. It struck as an odd thing to do, for Will.

When the knight returned, he gestured for the Ranger to follow him into the castle.

'Do you ever do guard duty anymore?' Will asked.

'No. Not since I became Cassandra's Champion.' He answered.

'Oh. So why were you talking to the men?'

'Hm?' Horace sounded distracted. He turned to Will. 'Where is this coming from? I just like talking to them, to see how they're doing, that's all.'

He didn't sound irritated, but possibly confused.

'Horace,' Will began slowly. 'I know you're not too comfortable with the attention you're getting. But I think, in your own way, you're dealing with it.'

'How's that?'

'For one, you spend time with castle guards. I mean, you do it without even realising what that means to them. And that kid, was he your apprentice? Because he looked like he was just a person you decided to help, for the sake of helping him.'

'I don't understand.' Horace told him. He kept his gaze to the front as eyes turned to him, as he walked through the castle halls.

'Well you're spending time with the ordinary people of Araluen! Yet you're some kind of hero to them. You're being humble and modest without even realising it. It's your own way of showing you _aren't_ a hero, but just a normal person.'

The knight finally turned to face him, stopping in the middle of a corridor.

'How do you ever come up with these theories?' He asked.

'Genius I suppose?' Will grinned.

'Think what you want to think Will. It doesn't make me feel any better about the situation.'

'What situation?' A new voice called.

Both men turned to face Cassandra, who strolled up to them with a friendly smile on her face.

Horace felt it wouldn't be wise to reply, so he kept his mouth shut.

But Will was happy to see the Princess.

'Cassie!' He moved forward and embraced her fondly. He had never gotten used to calling her Cassandra, instead opting for her nick name, which sounded less formal.

Cassandra returned his embrace with equal emotion, smiling at the Ranger. There was no longing in her eyes, only friendship.

'Oh Will, I haven't heard from you in ages! Have you set a date for your wedding yet?' She asked enthusiastically.

He shrugged. 'I figured I'd let Alyss do all the planning, since I won't get a choice in most of it anyway, but it seems she isn't in a rush to be married to me.'

Cassie laughed. 'Tell me when you do, so I can start thinking of a wedding gift.' She had a thoughtful look on her face.' I haven't seen Alyss in a while either. I think I'll invite her to come here soon.'

Will smiled. 'Well, she has a lot of paperwork at the moment. Less courier business, more diplomatic stuff.'

The Princess smiled wickedly. 'Ah, I'll just have to make up a crisis then, won't I?'

Both men looked a bit startled by her idea.

'Relax; I'll just clear her schedule a bit. I _can_ do that you know.' She laughed at their responses.

'So, Will, what brings you here all of a sudden?' Cassie asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

'Uh well, mostly for you guys, actually.'

'Us?'

'To say congratulations.' Will explained, a little embarrassed.

'It makes it sound like we're getting married.' Horace spoke for the first time.

'Well, you will eventually, right?' The Ranger questioned.

Cassie and Horace exchanged glances.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Cassie answered, a shy smile creeping on her face.

She blinked a few times and then frowned, as if realising where she was.

'I'm sorry Will; I was going to meet my father. I'll see you later, okay?'

Will nodded, smiling. 'Yeah, don't keep the King waiting.'

Cassie quickly kissed Horace on the cheek, before continuing down the hall.

'You didn't look too thrilled about the marriage part.' Will observed quietly.

'It's not that. You know what marriage to Cassie will mean.'

'That you're marrying the woman you love?' The Ranger offered with a grin.

Horace shot him a withering look. 'No, I'll be a Prince.'

Will gave him a blank stare.

'...And that's a bad thing, how?' He finally answered.

'I don't want that much responsibility. I don't know how to be a King or a Prince, or anything royal.'

'Horace, don't worry about that now. You'll deal with it when it arises. I'm sure.'

The knight glanced at his friend. 'You sound okay with the idea.'

'It's not my problem is it?'

Horace grinned.

'I don't like that expression.' Will groaned.

'Who do the Ranger's answer to?'

Will rolled his eyes. 'Obviously, the King.' He answered smartly.

The knight encouraged him to go on.

'And the Princess...'

'And?' Horace prompted.

'Her husband... the Prince...'

The knight began walking again, waiting for the connection.

'Who is?'

'You...'

There was a pause as Will thought for a moment.

'...damn it!'

Horace laughed as Will groaned.

'See? It's not as good as it sounds.'

Will trudged after his friend.

'Why are you always right?' He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Assume the ages are younger than in Anarchy. A year or two after the books, but not too old.

So I just made my plan for this whole story, and I am in_ love_ with the ending. I might even write a sequel if I feel the need. And it's total fluff and fun times. But... there are 30 chapters... :D

I'm also not very good at writing Will, because I rarely do it and I just don't click with him like the lesser characters. Sorry if he's slightly OOC.

- Mae.


	4. Target

**Author's Note:**

Um so don't hate me; I know I've been really lazy with all my stories. Real life caught up to me :|

I'll try my hardest to update **Anarchy** and **Warm My Heart** as soon as I can.

On a positive note, I love the response for this!

Wow, I didn't know it would be so popular, thanks everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**|| Target ||**

**xxx**

* * *

'Hey Horace!'

The knight closed his eyes and clenched his fist into a tight curl.

'_So they all decide to show up.'_

'Not you too, Gilan.' He growled, avoiding the older man without glancing at him.

'Aw don't be like that, unlike Will, I didn't just come to annoy you. I _do_ have other purposes for being here.'

Horace had to admit that he had a point. Gilan and Jenny were married, so he frequently came to Araluen to visit her, with his Fief only being a day away.

'So, why don't you go and spend some time with your wife?' He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Gilan just stood and grinned, his clean shaven face and fresh Ranger attire shone in the morning light. He looked unusually happy, which worried Horace.

'Well I will later, but she's busy preparing lunch now. And I _am_ here so I thought I could talk to you.'

Immediately, the knight guessed why the Ranger was so interested in him.

'_Suddenly they all want to be a part of my relationship.'_ Horace thought sourly. _'Next it'll be Halt turning up and giving me advice.'_

The older man laid a hand on Horace's shoulder sympathetically.

'Hey, I'm your friend; my job in life isn't to torment you.' Gilan told him.

The young knight nodded reluctantly and then stopped, as if on a second thought.

'And yet it doesn't seem like you Rangers are _ever_ doing your job.' He said thoughtfully, earning a guilty look from Gilan.

'Don't be so harsh.'

Horace tried to look remorseful and smiled at his older friend.

'Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen you in ages; it'll be good to catch up.'

Gilan grinned and took his arm, directing him away from people.

'How about we both go visit Jenny?' He suggested.

The young knight frowned, watching the halls and castle folk move past them as he was lead towards the Araluen kitchen.

'I thought you said she would be busy.' Horace muttered.

'Well, I lied. Mostly she just watches over her apprentices and the other chefs.'

Gilan opened the kitchen doors and both men stood stunned as a gust of delicious scents flowed around them.

An inquisitive apprentice stepped forward, looking cross. His expression changed from irritation to shame when he spotted Gilan.

'Mistress Jenny is in the back.' He said meekly.

'Thanks, Corin.' The Ranger replied, patting the young boy on his head.

Horace followed obediently, gazing curiously at the young boy who shifted back to his work station. Everyone was busy, preparing meals with tongues protruding from mouths in concentration and furrowed brows.

Although Horace lived at Araluen permanently, he rarely saw inside the kitchen; however Gilan seemed to know where he was going.

Jenny had been offered the position as one of the Head Chefs at Araluen less than a year ago, settling into her new role with ease. Gilan frequently visited her, his Fief being close by. She had accepted his life of a Ranger long before she married him and was unfussed by missions and distances apart.

Horace admired her strength and stamina, going about her daily routine as if Gilan wasn't charging into danger every moment. Her sunny disposition hadn't changed over the years and he was grateful to have a down-to-earth friend at Castle Araluen.

'Jenny, it's me!' Gilan called out as they approached one of the rooms attached to the kitchen, mainly filled with recipes and parchment.

Jenny appeared, looking slightly startled at the sound of her husband's voice.

Over the years she had slimmed down. She was still a curvy woman, but she was healthy, mainly because of horse riding and activities brought on by her friendship with Cassandra. The Princess had been the one to invite Jenny to Araluen after learning of her cooking talent.

'Gilan? What are you doing here?' She asked, her gaze switching from the Ranger to Horace, who felt out of place.

He waved awkwardly as Gilan moved forward to embrace her.

'I came to see you, and so did Horace.' The older man stated obviously, grinning cheekily.

He earned a rapping on his arm from Jenny's ladle.

'I can see that. But you know I'm working on lunch meals right now.' She replied, raising an eyebrow.

The Ranger rubbed the back of his head. 'Well usually _you_ aren't working on the meals, just watching over things.' He stated.

Jenny sighed and began packing up the recipe she was reading, tucking it away in its allocated spot delicately.

'I wish you would give me some warning.'

'I told Corin.'

'He's still too shy to report something like this to me.'

Horace watched the banter, unable to smile.

Gilan was a very easy going person, hard to anger. But he was also cheeky and full of humour; it was good seeing Jenny balance him out. He deserved to feel humbled once in a while.

'So, Horace, what brings you to the kitchens?' Jenny asked, dusting off her hands with her apron. She knew he wasn't just there to see her, he saw her almost every day outside her workplace.

'Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out.' The young knight answered.

She stepped forward and gave him a warm hug, turning to give Gilan a look that demanded an explanation.

The Ranger laughed nervously. 'Have you heard, Horace is dating Cassandra?' He said quickly, changing the topic.

Jenny turned to Horace to mutter, 'why am I married to this guy?'

The knight shrugged.

'Did you just find out Gilan?' Jenny mocked him.

'Well no, but I did have to come from my Fief to get here. And I haven't yet spoken to him about it.' Gilan defended himself.

'So why do I have to be involved? I should really be watching the first years; they're prone to burning things.' She sounded irritated, placing her hands on her hips, eyes unblinking.

Gilan knew the argument wasn't in his favour and he didn't want to offend her. Visibly, he deflated, sighing loudly.

'Sorry, I should've waited until after lunch service.'

Jenny brightened at his apology, flashing him a winning smile.

'But seriously, Horace is dating the Princess?' He went on.

The chef's expression darkened, while Horace felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

He wished everyone could get over the shock, (which apparently didn't exist anyway according to Will), so he could return to his normal life.

Even his friends were treating him differently, except Jenny. She hadn't even looked at him when he had told her; she just nodded and accepted his news with indifference.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Gilan flinch away from Jenny's ladle, threatening to hit him.

Jenny rolled her eyes and gave her husband a friendly push, unable to keep a smile off her face for long.

She turned to Horace to say, 'I'm going riding later with Cassandra, would you like to join us? We'll need a guard anyway, but it'll be more fun if you're in the group.'

'Yeah, that sounds like a plan.' Horace smiled; he was used to going along with Cassandra's activities.

'Am I not invited?' Gilan asked boldly, obviously over his fear of her ladle.

'Well I would invite you, but you _have_ irritated me enough for the day, I don't think I could handle any more.' She replied smartly, grinning at his forlorn expression.

'That's not fair; I came here to see you.' On a second thought he said, 'Oh and Horace as well.'

The knight nodded with an expression that displayed the disbelief he felt at Gilan's words. Glancing at Jenny, he smiled when he saw she looked at Gilan in the same way.

The Ranger seemed to recognise that he wouldn't win that argument either.

'How about, if I leave with Horace now, I can join you later.' He reasoned, palms outstretched with a convincing smile on his face.

'That sounds like the best suggestion you've had all day.' Jenny said seriously, reaching up to kiss him softly.

Gilan made a _tsking_ sound, arms reaching around her to pull her closer. 'My suggestions are _always_ good.' He said cheekily.

Jenny raised her arm, ladle in hand.

Horace laughed, watching as Gilan backed off, stepping away delicately to avoid her wrath.

Gilan had faced war, enslavement and had even been confronted with his possible death multiple times, yet he feared his wife and her ladle.

'Come on Horace, we can talk somewhere else.' He said, trying to keep what remained of his pride.

Once more, the knight was dragged away by the Ranger.

He glanced behind him, grinning broadly as he saw Jenny watching them, to make sure they really were leaving her alone.

'Why are you married to him indeed?' He murmured.

'Did you say something?' Gilan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Horace wisely kept his mouth shut, pretending not to have heard him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know there is a lot of Jenny/Gilan and obviously less Horace/Cassie, but I have to give background information on the characters, since I've just skipped a few years into the future.

- Love Mae.


	5. Pressured

**Author's Note:**

So don't hate me for not updating, because when I did (chapter 4) I barely had any response. So I was a bit miffed and then turned off from writing this chapter. Sorry!

On a slightly better note, I feel this has been getting too rainbow and butterflies-ish, so time for the much needed drama.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**|| Pressured ||**

**xxx**

* * *

It suddenly occurred to him that his shirt was scratchy. Very scratchy.

Horace struggled to reach down his top to ease the itching, while at the same time, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself.

Cassie glanced at him and blinked, before swatting his hand away.

'Relax. You look like you're about to be eaten.' She urged quietly.

He only nodded in reply, feeling she wouldn't like his true feelings of the matter.

Looking down at himself, he resisted the urge to groan.

He was dressed in fine clothes, with deep colours of green and blue, with only a short sword hanging at his belt. Beside him, Cassandra was wearing a beautiful gown of light blue and soft green. By comparison, she was the better dressed.

If he wanted to be fair, the outfit didn't concern him too much.

When Cassie had invited him to one of her parties at court, he had naturally, agreed to go. That was until she had brought a tailor with her one week ago, to measure him.

* * *

He glanced up as his door opened to reveal Cassie and an overawed man. He didn't bother to tell her that knocking was polite; she was the Princess after all.

'Horace, today you will be fitted for a new outfit for the party in a few days.' Cassie announced.

The tailor was an older male, bowing considerably to the Princess. Horace glanced at him and back to Cassie.

'Don't I usually just wear a shirt you like, underneath my formal mail and pants?' He asked, confused.

'Usually.' She agreed. She was smiling, with an unfamiliar spark in her eye. 'But you aren't going as my knight escort; I am taking you as my official consort.'

'Uh...' Horace didn't know what he wanted to say to her, but he knew he didn't like the sound of her plan.

He was used to attending her royal functions as an escort and usually a dance partner, but he had always been her Champion. For her to have him not wearing any knight's uniform unnerved him.

'Horace if you are courting me, we can't act like a couple in front of the rest of Araluen, and pretend we aren't before the nobles. They had more of a right to know then the rest of the country.'

Right or not, Horace knew he favoured the friendly villagers of Castle Araluen to its court of nobles.

But she had a glint in her gaze that warned him not to object. He knew he had already given his word, and bowed his head in submission.

'Wonderful, now I'll leave you two to it. Remember, try and contrast it with my dress.' Cassie told the tailor, before waving and leaving the room.

* * *

Horace sighed at the memory, wishing he had reacted differently.

Life at court wasn't a bother for a humble knight like Horace, but that was when he was used to being Cassie's shadow.

At that moment, most eyes in the room were on him. And he didn't like the feeling.

One young man in particular was eyeing him from across the room, with an expression of contempt. He wasn't trying to hide it either and Horace knew he had never spoken to the man.

With a lean form and good looks, he was a man suited for Court and had seen a little combat but didn't fight for a living. From his clothes too, Horace knew he was a noble.

'Cassie.' He nudged her after she had finished speaking to one of the older noblewomen.

'What?' She smiled, to make sure he knew she wasn't annoyed with him.

'That guy over there, who is he?' Horace asked.

'The angry looking one?'

'Yeah.'

'Prince Baoth.'

'Who?'

'Honestly Horace, do you ever pay attention to the nobles you meet?' Cassie enquired. She didn't wait for an answer. 'He's visiting, from Hibernia. We like to entertain leaders of other countries, so long as they mean peace. It can strengthen relations between our countries. Although I can't remember which part of Hibernia he hails from...'

Horace was silent for a moment as she trailed off. He finally turned his face away from the arrogant-looking Prince.

'I wish he would stop staring at me, that's all.' He finally admitted softly, so only she could hear.

The Princess smiled slightly, she knew Horace wasn't easy to anger and therefore found it hard when someone acted hostile towards him. She also knew he was mostly frustrated by the fact that he couldn't confront Baoth, because of the difference in titles.

'Ignore him.' She ordered.

The knight sighed.

Cassie surprised him by taking his hand, to lead him over to a group of younger men and women, closer to their age.

The warmth of her hand comforted him, usually he lead her by the arm for anything. But he wasn't too distracted to note the fresh glances at her gesture.

The younger nobles were much more arrogant, caring more for their own personal appearances and status then someone else's. Oddly, it gave Horace a brief peace in mind.

He stood in silence for a while, letting Cassie do the talking. He was glad she didn't expect him to speak more than he did; he liked some of the noblemen, especially some of the retired Rangers or Barons from nearby Fiefs. But tonight he was too tense to be sociable.

'Would you like something to drink?' He asked her quietly, after she was done finishing a conversation.

Cassie turned to give him her usual look when he asked her something silly.

'Tonight you are my partner and not my Champion; you don't have to fetch us drinks.' She scolded him gently.

Horace glanced at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze.

'Well, I think I need some fresh air, that's all.'

Cassie looked amused but accepted his response and waved him away.

Free from her grip, the young knight happily turned away from the nobles and headed out of the Hall, towards outside for a break.

He stood on a small balcony, hidden amongst small corridors.

The cool evening air calmed him and Horace relaxed for the first time in hours.

* * *

When he returned, he almost forgot to bring back a drink for the Princess, which he knew would seem terrible to the young guests she was encircled by.

He shrugged, finding the spare glasses on the table and grasping a jug of cool mint water. He knew Cassie never liked to drink at parties without food, just so she could know she would always be in control.

With his back turned, a group of much older nobles were seated by him, so deep in conversation that they didn't pay attention to him quietly pouring drinks.

Horace didn't like eavesdropping, but when he heard Cassie's name spoken, he unintentionally tuned into the conversation.

'Wonderful atmosphere.' A woman commented.

'Yes, the Crown Princess is becoming quite the hostess. As is required for the next head of Araluen.' An older man said.

Finished with pouring the first glass, Horace sipped at it quietly. He told himself he was testing it for any impurities or poisons, but he knew he was just delaying his job so he could listen more.

'I heard she was courting that knight.' The same woman voiced. Horace wished he could see her expression, unable to identify her tone.

'Someone like Cassandra doesn't court lightly. She must be serious.'

'And I'm not sure that's a good thing.'

Horace quickly poured Cassie's drink and left the nobles.

'Oh there you are, you were taking quite a while.' Cassie said warmly.

She accepted the drink gratefully, before noticing his expression.

'You look like you've seen a ghost.' She commented, her face growing concerned.

The men of her circle had moved on and only a few younger women remained. They all were looking at him as if he had grown a third eye and he realised Cassie was still waiting for a response.

'I'm sorry; I think I should excuse myself.' He murmured, so only she could hear.

He made the mistake of glancing up and seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes, before he turned and walked as fast as he could, in the opposite direction to the older noblemen.

'Maybe he isn't well?' One of Cassie's friends suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

The other girls shrugged, Horace was no longer of their concern.

But Cassie knew something was wrong, but couldn't leave to find out.

She sighed and plastered a smile on her face, so her guests couldn't see the worry clouding her expression.

* * *

Horace quickly made his way back to his room, once he was as far away from the Great Hall as possible.

Luckily, a few years ago he was given a bigger room, away from the barracks, and he sunk unhappily onto the bed. His only comfort was that no one shared the room with him, so he had some peace and quiet to think.

The whole time he had been worried about his own reaction to the possibility of becoming Araluen's next monarch.

It suddenly hit him that it wasn't his choice at all, and that he was deluding himself into thinking he'd get to choose to be King.

At times he didn't like most of the nobles, but they knew far more than he did on running the country.

He knew that he was just the Princess' Champion, regardless of how she dressed him.

Perhaps he was bringing her reputation down by publicly courting her.

He groaned into the pillow, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn't in love with the Crown Princess.

* * *

**A/N:**

Will I get people viewing this chapter this time? We shall find out.

- Mae.


	6. Cheered

**Author's Note:**

Wow, 2 updates within a week of each other. I must be going mad.

Nah, I just have a busy week ahead of me and this is to make up for a (probably) long gap between this chapter and the next.

(Although I am enjoying writing this once again.)

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**|| Cheered ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Will strolled past the outside wall of Castle Araluen, enjoying the fresh summer air.

He paused while passing some of the inner fields, seeing a familiar form slumped over the rails.

'Horace?' He asked.

The knight glanced up, surprise evident on his face. He grumbled something that could be a greeting, returning his gaze to the field where some battle horses were prancing around and enjoying the leisurely activity.

Kicker was enjoying himself, throwing up grass with his hooves as he ran from one end of the enclosed space to another.

Will came to stand beside his friend, sinking into his own thoughts.

Kicker was getting old, and so was Tug, he realised.

Will would be sad to replace his old friend, but the good thing was that a loyal and trustworthy horse was cared for, even in its retirement. Kicker would be too old for battle but able to sire new horses, while Will couldn't bear the thought of letting Tug out of his grasp just yet. But he knew someday soon he would have to visit Old Bob for a new Ranger horse.

He shook the bad thoughts away and turned to his friend.

'So, what's on your mind?' Will began conversationally.

There was a stretch of silence, and the Ranger wondered if Horace had been listening.

'Well, you know that party Cassandra was hosting last night?' Horace finally asked him.

'Yes, I _was_ invited, but you know how much I dislike being noticed.' He answered cheerily.

'I had to leave early.' The knight admitted.

'Were you sick?'

Horace gave him a withering glance.

'Do I look ill to you?'

'No, a bit upset maybe and less spirited.' Will answered truthfully.

Horace's hands rose to his the sides of face, keeping himself propped up, but still not turning to glance at his friend.

'Sorry, I'm not trying to sound mean. I just don't like feeling weak.'

Will frowned, tilting his head as he observed Horace.

'Weak? Why would you be weak?'

'I'm used to being able to handle situations really well, but I'm a man of action. Last night I was so out of my depth. I have no idea what I've gotten myself into.'

'Comon Horace, cheer up, it can't be that bad.' Will encouraged, hoping to bring some light back into the knight's expression.

'You weren't there, the moment I left the room, people were gossiping about me. Why would someone say such cruel things when they don't know me?' Horace growled, finally turning to give Will a gaze that spoke volumes of emotion.

The Ranger realised this problem went deeper then trivial embarrassment, Horace was seriously reconsidering his relationship.

'I can't help but think that Cassie would be so much better without me. They don't want her to be courting a knight, she needs a noble, someone brought up like she is.'

There was a pause of silence, in which Will chewed his lip thoughtfully.

'I think, you're throwing this out of proportion.'

Horace threw him a sceptical look.

'No seriously.' Will urged. 'Why should you fall under _their_ expectations? Would Araluen benefit from a noble brought up in the ways of diplomacy and making himself seem better than everyone else, or a person who has bravely saved this kingdom multiple times, someone the people know they can rely on?'

The knight gave a huff of amusement.

'I just can't help but wonder how I will cope with all the deception and lies. There's just so much back-stabbing and falsities, it's hard when I only speak the truth.' He gave a false laugh, the sound was bitter to Will's ears. 'How in the Gods name am I going to govern these people?'

He didn't like seeing one of his bravest and noblest of friends underestimating his own worth.

'Horace,' Will began slowly, 'You won't be doing it alone.'

The knight glanced at him, a curious glint in his gaze.

'Well the whole reason you are even contemplating this is because you're courting the Princess, right?'

Horace nodded.

'So, you won't be King without Cassie as Queen. _If_ you get married, you will have her by your side. Regardless of who she marries, they will only ever be her Consort, since she carries the royal bloodline.' Will told him diplomatically.

He gave a cheeky smile, enjoying Horace's startled expression.

'_You_ may not be bred for the life of a noble, but Cassie was. And she will be beside you the whole time, so let her do most of the work, while you stick to what you do best.'

'Which is what, exactly?' Horace questioned, turning his gaze back to his battle horse.

'Saving Araluen, of course.' Will answered smartly, grinning.

'You know what?' Horace asked after he had absorbed Will's clever statement.

'Mhm?'

The knight clasped his friend on the shoulder. 'I'm really glad you don't live far off.'

'Me too.'

The two friends turned back to the paddock, watching Kicker and other battle horses, prance around in a rare show of freedom.

'And you know what I think?' Will broke the silence, still smiling.

Horace raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this.

'Perhaps you should have stayed, just to see what might have happened.'

The knight snorted, rolling his eyes. 'And why do you say that?'

'Well,' Will subtly turned his gaze away, so he couldn't see Horace's expression. 'Sure _some_ nobles might have questioned your capability, but from what I heard, that was only half the conversation.'

'From what you heard? What do you mean?' Horace's face looked utterly confused.

'Well, King Duncan joined the group not long after, as well as other men, and they all seemed to agree that you were highly capable of running this kingdom.'

Horace turned so he was facing the Ranger, looking very unimpressed.

'You don't have to lie Will, you already said you weren't there, who on earth would have the courage to spy on the King?'

Will turned his head, so Horace could see he was grinning widely.

'I didn't say I wasn't there. I said I don't like being noticed.'

Horace blinked and then laughed.

Will placed his hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

'Don't ever think you're a lesser man than some of those arrogant nobles. But, for what it's worth, they were a small minority. Most people think you would do great, being Cassie's Consort.' He said seriously, but his eyes still glittered with mirth.

'I won't forget that, thanks Will.' Horace replied.

'Want to head back to the Castle?' The Ranger asked.

The knight nodded, and they began a slow pace back to Castle Araluen.

'Horace?' Will asked.

'Mhm?'

'Nice outfit by the way.'

Horace glanced down, frowning at his plain knight's uniform.

Then it dawned on him.

'Will,' he growled, but when he looked up, the Ranger was already metres ahead of him, pelting away as fast as he could.

'I'll get you!' Horace shouted, giving chase.

* * *

**A/N:**

Will/Horace friendship moments are fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it.

If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know, I tend to overlook them when Will is mentioned, since his name brings up all kinds of errors.

- Love Mae.


	7. Shock

**Author's Note:**

It's me again, wow, such close updates. Mostly I just want to thank everyone that seems to like this story so far, your support is what keeps me going! Thanks so much guys :)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**|| Shock ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The sword lashed out dangerously and she lost her footing.

She felt herself lose balance and just managed to get her hands to help reduce the fall as she topped onto the concrete.

With a cry of pain she glanced up to see the sword had stopped inches from her throat.

'Damn it.' She muttered, more disappointed in herself then her attacker.

A hand reached down to help her up and she accepted it gratefully.

'Are you hurt?' Horace asked her.

Cassie didn't bother to answer as he checked her over with a practised eye, making sure not to embarrass her.

'That doesn't look appropriate.' A clear voice broke through.

With a small turn of his head, Horace eyed the man, a small frown appearing on his forehead.

The knight stepped back as Cassie glanced up from dusting off the dirt.

'Prince Baoth.' She said coolly, suddenly looking every inch the Crown Princess even with the sweat and dirt stains that covered her.

Baoth looked amused at her attitude, completely disregarding Horace for the moment.

He came forward to take her hand, gracefully kissing it.

Cassandra looked down on him with smug satisfaction. She had spoken to him on many occasions, but little had been said; however she knew how arrogant he was.

Horace watched with a neutral expression, although inside he was trying to shake the bad feeling he had for this man. Prince or not, he certainly could irritate his usually passive nature.

'To what do we owe this honour?' The Princess asked politely, noting that the Hibernian had the courtesy to ignore the dirt that now covered his hand.

The Prince straightened himself. 'I heard you took sword lessons, I thought it would be interesting to see.'

Cassie managed to smile slightly, to hide the urge to roll her eyes.

'Yes, it is true; however practise has ended for the day.' She stated, turning her gaze to Horace.

Without a word, he turned to find her sabre she had dropped. Once retrieved, he handed it to her and she sheathed it quietly, flashing him a grateful smile.

Baoth watched the interaction with a sly expression.

'You are the Oakleaf knight?' He questioned, finally setting his full attention on Horace.

'Yes, my Lord.' Horace answered. Irritated as he was, it would take a lot for Horace to forget his manners.

'He is also my Champion and has completed many great feats of strength throughout his life.' Cassie put in smartly.

'Yes, I have heard all the stories.'

Horace's hands automatically clenched at his words. Cassie felt the same, but was much better at controlling her emotions in front of company.

'Since my practise is over, is there anything else you wish to ask?'

Prince Baoth narrowed his eyes. He realised he may be acting too suspicious and was clearly testing Cassandra's patience; as good as she was hiding it. By right, he had to give her his respect, being a foreigner.

'Yes there is something, my Lady. I did not get the chance to talk to you as much as I would have liked at your party. You would do me the honour of answering my questions, which may seem ignorant to you.' He said smoothly.

Horace, who still stood immobile throughout the conversation, felt this Baoth character was honey-coating everything. He highly doubted the man didn't already have the knowledge he was going to ask Cassie, but instead was either clarifying his own information, or simply trying to impress the Crown Princess. He did know that the Prince was cunning, which meant any simple request was really highly complicated.

In short, Horace didn't like it.

But regardless that he was courting Cassie, in this argument, he was severely outranked.

Prince Baoth had his left arm in the air, while his right folded over to rest against his left elbow. His gaze flicked to Horace and then back to the Princess.

'I heard you were taking on a relationship with a commoner.' He said, his eyes narrowing as he fixed Cassie with a piercing expression.

Inwardly, Horace fought down a rush of anger, while he managed to breathe normally. So it was back to being ignored it seemed.

Cassie, however, took the remark in her stride, returning the icy gaze.

'What I decide to do is none of your concern.' She said frostily.

Her gaze warned him not to pursue this conversation, but Baoth smirked and disregarded her as he pointedly turned around and kept talking.

'Being in the same situation as you, my opinion is valid.'

With his back turned, Cassie shot Horace an exasperated look. He merely shrugged in response.

'Opinion on what?' She asked tiredly, losing her patience.

'Why, the fare of Araluen, of course.' Baoth said, managing a smile.

'Regardless that you are a Prince, Hibernia has no voice in Araluen's affairs.' The Crown Princess, fiddled with her sabre, wishing she could engage him in combat instead of a battle of words. He was getting under her skin. 'It is of no concern to you.' She went on.

Prince Baoth suddenly stepped forward, perhaps more than was required of good manners, fixing Cassie with a serious expression.

'Would you mind if we spoke alone, Princess?' He asked, eyes darting to Horace's immobile, yet rigid, form.

Cassie blinked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

'I would mind, actually. Horace is my guard, he is not leaving.' She said stubbornly.

Horace breathed a tiny sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could follow her orders if she told him to leave her with this man.

'Very well.' There was a new glint in his eyes, as if he realised he wouldn't get anywhere with sweet words and rich lies. 'Cassandra, Crown Princess of Araluen, I personally, although I don't believe I am the only one...' Baoth coughed when she shot daggers at him. 'There are many that believe Araluen will not benefit from this... pairing.' He finished.

'I have told you, a Prince of Hibernia has no need to worry about the state of my kingdom. Furthermore, I refuse to believe such lies since none have had the courage to tell me to my face. You would do well, Baoth, to curb your tongue and show me some respect.' She commanded, her voice high, bordering on shrill, if only to display the anger that had risen within her.

Seeing the argument was lost, Baoth turned his attention to Horace.

'It is of my concern, _Princess,_ if a commoner such as he-,' He waved his arm, indicating Horace, 'were to inherit this kingdom and therefore be in charge of negotiations and peace treaties.'

'Have you forgotten that Horace played the role of the Sunrise Warrior and restored order to Clonmel?' Cassie told him, grasping Horace's arm.

Baoth ignored her. 'Well knight, do you think a peasant such as you could lead this country?' He asked.

Horace, in his defence, had been assessing the Prince up close. They were roughly the same height; he might have a challenge in a swordfight. But the Prince wasn't built for hand to hand combat, and would undoubtable crumble from a smartly aimed punch.

All of this had processed within a few seconds, until he caught onto his words.

Quickly, he wrenched his arm from Cassandra's grip and she let out a startled cry of protest.

He stepped forward, threateningly close to the Prince. Many people misunderstood Horace's speed, and for Baoth, he was very thrown by this manoeuvre.

Horace's body thrummed with deep satisfaction at the fear that gathered in the depths of Baoth's cold gaze.

But as soon as he had broken the confines of his own morals, Horace frowned and took a small pace back, bowing his head ever so slightly.

'My Lord, I believe you have insulted her highness enough for today, please leave us.' He commanded in the tone of her bodyguard, lifting his gaze to give Baoth a warning stare.

The Hibernian hurriedly moved away from the knight, trying to keep as much of his dignity as he could.

'Very well.' His voice quavered noticeably. He managed a small bow. 'Your highness.'

And with that, he left.

Cassie watched his retreating form. After a few moments her attention shifted to her Champion, concern written across her face.

Horace's expression was shadowed from the sun and she couldn't identify his emotions. She reached forward to take his arm once more and was shocked by the tautness of his muscles and the heat that rose from him.

'Horace...'

He retracted his arm, much more gently than he had before.

'I'm sorry Cassie.' He muttered, before walking away, leaving the Princess staring after him with confusion and hurt clouding her gaze.

Unbeknownst to her, Horace felt the same way.

* * *

Like I said, can't always be rainbows and butterflies! I need some antagonists, so here's one.

It will be explained next chapter, but Horace is worried about his emotions, not so much his ability to lead at present.

Also, I don't usually do this, but I love writing **True Path**, so if anyone is interested in a story about a Courier and not a Ranger (although I do not deny how awesome Rangers are), please, check it out :)

- Love Mae.


	8. Comfort

**Chapter 8:**

**|| Comfort ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Everyone should appreciate this chapter, which should not have been done. Besides the fact that my computer was killed by a virus, I have still managed to create this.

Also I have to thank **Elfpen,** who is amazing with their reviews. Even if you do it simply to make me feel better, I thoroughly appreciate it.

Go check out their stories if you haven't, seriously.

On another note, I totally wrote the end of Chapter 28 for this, and I love it. It really fits the title of this story, but that's all I'm saying ;)

* * *

A familiar scent washed over Horace as he sat in his chambers. It was the smell of freshly baked pastry.

He stood curiously, nose to the air, wondering if he looked like a dog, because he felt like one.

And then Jenny walked in, confirming his thoughts.

Without a second glance at his strange behaviour, she carefully set down a tray before him. On it was a glass of water and crispy golden potatoes, shadowed by a large savoury pie.

'I thought I could smell something good.' He confessed, his tongue protruding slightly from his mouth as he eyed the meal.

The chef smiled brightly at his compliment, taking a chair from the corner of his room and moving it so she sat next to him.

'Do you want a bit?' Horace asked her politely, although he had already seen there wasn't a separate plate for her.

'No thanks, I made it for you.' She said, shaking her head, still smiling.

The knight didn't give her a second chance; he eagerly cut it into quarters, so he could eat it with his fingers. Careful of the heat that rose from the pie, Horace took a bite and gave a moan of delight as the flavours assaulted his tongue.

He finished one quarter quickly, glancing back at the treat and noticing that three quarters didn't look like much. He resolved to eat slower and savour the taste.

Jenny simply watched him with a warm satisfaction; this was like old times.

Back in the Ward, she had the misfortune, but sometimes rewarding, role of acting as both Will and Horace's mother. Will was harder to accept her offered hand, opting instead to hide in the trees.

She had known from the moment she met him, that unlike Will, Horace was very black and white.

There were no grey spots with her friend, he was what he was.

Like all Ward children, Horace had had a rough life, and deciding to become a warrior had sometimes forced him to try and be tougher and stronger than his Wardmates. Where Will, Alyss and George had once seen this with fright, Jenny knew Horace's act of intimidation was a way of keeping his emotions safe.

Sometimes she wished she had seen the boar hunt where Will and Horace finally overcame their difficulties and forged a firm friendship.

While Will had Alyss' diplomatic words of comfort, Horace had isolated himself in his years before the Choosing and sometimes lacked guidance. Taking it upon herself, perhaps out of a small crush Jenny had harboured, she chose to help her friend in whatever way she could.

And the best, she had found, was through food.

Horace wasn't a fool, although he often spent time with Jenny at Castle Araluen it was rare to have a meal especially created and delivered to him.

He gratefully accepted a cloth from Jenny and wiped his hands and mouth as he completed eating the delicious pie.

'So, what's the occasion?' He asked her cheerily.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a stern look. His happiness deflated and he slumped in his chair.

'You heard, huh?'

Jenny brushed a stray lock of hair off Horace's forehead and placed her hand over his.

'I know most of it, especially from Cassie.'

'Cassie told you?' He asked and groaned loudly.

The chef retracted her hand and pushed him up so he sat straight in his chair.

'Horace, it isn't like you to sulk. You have to snap out of it.' She commanded.

He wriggled beneath her hands, struggling for words.

'I know, but I've never been through anything like this before.' He confessed.

She handed him the water, which he accepted and drank, hoping to clear his mind.

'Thanks.' He told her, offering a smile.

Jenny nodded and packed up the surprise lunch, so it was ready for when she left. 'I don't have long before I have to begin preparations for dinner, but I think you need to let it out.'

The knight watched her warily. 'Are you going to give me more relationship advice, like everyone else?'

She chuckled. 'No, in all honesty, I know the relationship isn't the issue. Cassie loves you.'

'I think,' she bit her lip, wondering how he would react; 'the problem may be you.'

'Me?'

Jenny resited she urge to roll her eyes.

'Well, for starters, you have been Cassie's Champion for a while, yes?'

Horace nodded.

'And even before that, when you were knighted, you served as her partner for state occasions as well as her guard?'

There was another, if slower, nod.

'So, you were, more or less, already acting as her consort and partner before this official business began?'

'I guess so, but-,'she shot him a look that told him not to argue.

'And did you have trouble then? Any bouts of jealousy or problems?'

'Well no-,'

'Then, for some reason, you are reacting strangely now.' Jenny concluded, leaving Horace with a raised hand and mouth dropped, wanting to protest but unable to.

His hand dropped and he turned his gaze to the floor.

'Horace, you have nothing to fear from that Hibernian Prince.' She told him softly.

His head snapped up at that, fixing her with an unreadable expression.

'I'm not jealous of him.' He told her calmly.

'Well-,'

'I'm not.' He repeated, more forcefully. His attitude would have reminded her of arguments within the Ward, but there was a light in his eyes that said otherwise.

'So, what was it that made you so upset?' She asked cautiously.

'He was just so arrogant, and mocked me for not being noble born. And, I was pretty scared.' He told her quietly.

'Scared?' Jenny's face contorted with worry and she reached out to take his hand.

'I really, _really_ wanted to hit him. And I almost did.' He sighed deeply. 'I can't just punch whoever angers me.'

The chef gave a small huff of frustration.

Unlike Horace, she had the ability to melt any frown simply with her sunny personality, but Horace was sometimes taken for granted. Loyal and brave, people sometimes forgot that he was human and had feelings, despite being a hero of the Kingdom.

'No, you can't.' She agreed. He cast her a curious glance, aided with a raised eyebrow.

'Look Horace, I myself am not an expert with nobles and manners, I simply cook for them,' He smiled slightly, knowing she was anything but an air-headed chef, 'but, what you can do, right now, is go to Cassie and tell her you're sorry, so she knows how you feel about this.'

She gave him time to absorb her words. After a while he was nodding slowly in acceptance.

'Would you like me to walk with you to her chambers?' She offered.

Horace smiled and stood. He knew the Princess's quarters were in the opposite direction to the kitchens.

'No, I think I can manage.' He replied.

Before she could take his lunch tray, he enveloped her in a warm hug.

'Thanks Jen.' He told her quietly.

She shrugged, giving him one of her trademark smiles, before exiting the room.

Horace sighed: it was time to find Cassie and apologise.

* * *

The guards silently stepped aside as Horace approached her door.

They knew he would be the last to harm the Crown Princess and the King didn't question Horace's chivalry, so they were allowed to spend time alone.

But once he was there, he hesitated at knocking.

He shook away the bad feelings, knocked quickly and took a breath as the Princess's voice bade him to enter.

Shutting the door behind him, he was unprepared for the feeling of her body against his own.

He glanced down to find her tucked under his chin, hugging him without shame.

This was not what he had expected.

'Cassie-,' He began.

'No, I'm sorry. I acted like a spoilt child yesterday, too concerned with my own feelings, I had barely thought of your own. I'm so sorry.'

The knight was at a loss.

Making up his mind, he carefully unbound her form from his body, earning a large amount of protest from the Princess.

'Cassie, you don't have to apologise.' Horace told her quietly.

Her expression was stubborn and he took her hands, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

'You did exactly what was expected of you.'

'For a Princess maybe, but it's no excuse for being such a lousy friend.' Her voice was tight with anger and he wished for once that she would listen without protest. He loved how headstrong she was, but it was so much effort to change her mind when she hung onto a belief.

He sighed in exasperation.

'It doesn't matter, you _are_ the Princess.'

She rolled her eyes and scowled.

'Well, I think it would be better if I didn't have to treat you so differently.' Cassie confessed.

He shook his head. 'No, I have to learn to ignore words like his.'

Cassie reached up to fiddle with the underside of his chin.

'You do know he was lying, right?'

'I just have to learn to endure it.' He said carefully, avoiding her question.

She punched him lightly on the arm, but didn't push for more answers.

Horace laughed lightly.

'He's an outsider, which means he won't be here forever. You'll see.' Cassie told him, retreating back into his arms, in apology for the punch.

He held onto her, savouring the few moments they were allowed to be alone.

It didn't happen often, but their relationship had grown up around the boundaries and complications.

He realised Jenny was right.

Perhaps there truly wasn't anything wrong, and it was just him, being paranoid or anxious?

As they released each other with a smile, he suddenly felt much better.

* * *

**A/N:**

Didn't put it in because it felt out of context, but Will isn't around, probably gone back to Redmont. And in all honesty, not everyone lives at Araluen, so I can't keep plucking main characters and transporting them to here. So I thought, 'who is someone who has a right to be there?' And Jenny came to mind.

This chapter didn't wholly satisfy me, but it was a filler, couldn't move on without it.

Horace also isn't stupid, although sometimes I point out the obvious, from experience, another being able to offer their view, can be the best blessing :)

- Love Mae.


	9. Treaty

**Author's Note:**

Ok, so here's my last update for this weekend I think. I may do my Will story, but it's unlikely.

Also, _Anarchy_ might be a while. I have the whole plot written down (like I do for all my stories) but the chapter I'm at is soo uninspiring, I just can't write it out no matter how many times I try, sorry! :(

On a note relevant to this story, so many hits, alerts and favourite adds, but really, it is soo frustrating when someone favourites without reviewing. Ask any author. Seriously.

Also, people weren't happy with Baoth, well too bad, he's probably my sole antagonist in this text, I can't just throw him away. At least he won't be here for too many chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**|| Treaty ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Cassie yawned silently, letting her hand cover her mouth so she wasn't seen.

Horace nudged her, reminding her where she was.

Giving him a fleeting, apologetic smile, they turned back to the matter at hand; the King's Court.

Luckily for her, Cassie wasn't the sole attention of the mass of people before them. She was seated on the edge of the Court, so she could see everything, but was still only an observer.

Village people and the castle folk could come forth and propose ideas or complaints to the King. Nobles or foreigners came after, since the villagers came early so they didn't waste their day.

Duncan, as it was his duty, took all offers or insults in his stead, calmly dealing with them with a practised hand. Cassie was able to observe her father and get an understanding of how to react to different suggestions and situations.

Horace, for his part, stood beside her, as her consort and her guard. He thought it was logical for Duncan to seat Cassie near him, so he was the King in charge, but she was able to learn how to do it in future.

Not one of his thoughts strayed to the idea that _he_ also was learning on how to understand Court ruling.

The last of the villagers was presenting his problem, trying to be courteous and respectful, but at the same time, criticizing the nearby army garrison that was disturbing his cattle.

To rectify this problem, Duncan couldn't simply get his garrison to move, so instead he gave the farmer permission to use the King's land near him to allow his cattle to graze and roam free.

The man, startled by the generous offer, bowed humbly and left the court, a happy smile on his face.

Horace nodded from where he was. While it seemed Duncan was being generous, in truth the majority of the man's cattle would go to the castle anyway, so the King hadn't truly lost anything.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, while officials and nobles presented their arguments and Duncan dealt with them.

Then a familiar figure stepped up to the dais to present himself to King Duncan.

Immediately this caught Cassie and Horace's, attention and they leant forward eagerly.

It was the Hibernian Prince, with one of his Ambassadors.

The Princess subtly reached to her right and caught Horace's free hand, grasping it tightly.

The Court was silent, and she knew to speak would draw everyone's attention.

'Ambassador Rian and Prince Baoth, what have you come to ask?' Duncan said calmly.

Rian nodded and bowed before the King of Araluen. The Prince followed suit, but his bow wasn't as deep.

'Your majesty, we've come to discuss the terms of an official alliance. King Rioghan wishes to propose and alliance between the Kingdom of Mide and Araluen.' Rian announced with a clear voice.

Murmurings began between the nobles and those that staid for the hearings.

Cassandra's grip on Horace tightened slightly. He wondered why she was so edgy. From what he knew, alliances had to be formally announced, before the officials and scribes then worked out the kinks and true boundaries and requirements of the treaty.

Lord Anthony called for silence and the Court's murmurs subsided.

'An alliance would benefit both Kingdoms, however,' Duncan spoke, 'Mide and Clomnel have been bitter enemies for years. As you know we have an alliance with King Sean. I'm sure King Sean will wish to know how he can trust King Rioghan if your Kingdoms are not allied.'

Horace gazed at Duncan in wonderment. He'd forgotten that due to Halt's influence, the Kingdom had secured an alliance with Clomnel years ago.

Ambassador Rian stepped forward. 'Your majesty, King Rioghan understands this. King Sean has promised an alliance between the Kingdom of Mide and Clomnel if we can establish a solid alliance with the Kingdom of Araluen.'

Duncan nodded and waved his hand for Rian to continue.

The Ambassador presented an official statement before Lord Anthony, so the Chamberlain could see the seal of King Rioghan. Rian then took a breath and said, 'My Lord proposes an alliance with Araluen and Mide, through marriage.'

There was silence in the Court, and glancing down at Cassie's hand; Horace could see she was turning his white from her grip.

Finally, Lord Anthony broke the silence. 'Marriage, Ambassador?'

Rian nodded enthusiastically, trying not to wring his hands together in his nervousness. King Duncan didn't look too welcoming.

'Yes. Marriage between the heir to Mide's crown, and the Crown Princess of Araluen.'

Everyone's eyes turned to Duncan, who resisted the urge to glance at his daughter.

'Prince Baoth.' He said after a long pause.

The Prince stepped forward with an incline of his head.

'Your majesty?'

'You are aware that my daughter is already engaged in a courtship?' The King's words suddenly sounded quite cold.

Baoth ignored the tone and nodded. 'Of course, your majesty. However my father wrote the proposition before we arrived and I believe at that time, Princess Cassandra _wasn't_ courting anyone.'

Cassie practically shook with fury, and Horace wondered if she was going to speak out of turn.

Rian cleared his throat, indicating he wished to speak. Reluctantly, Duncan turned away from the arrogant Prince and allowed him to speak.

'Your majesty, if you would consider the offer. This is not a matter of choice, but practicality.' He said, trying to sound reassure of himself.

Duncan looked as if he wanted to reply, but at a small warning noise from Anthony, the King realised he had no choice but to seriously consider what was given to him.

'Very well, my advisers and I will think on the offer. Ambassador, Prince Baoth, you may leave.'

With bows, both Hibernians exited the room, leaving a wake of silence in the Court room.

'I will take no more people today, we need to discuss this.' Duncan told Anthony and the Lord nodded.

'Court is dismissed.' The Chamberlain announced.

While everyone piled out with the help of the Araluen Guard, Cassie stood, practically fuming, and stormed out the private exit, with Horace in tow.

Duncan watched sadly, knowing not for the first time, he may have to give up his own personal feelings for the benefit of his country.

* * *

Horace kept up with the Princess easily, although she was attempting to go as fast as she could without actually running.

As they made their way into their private practising court, they were faced with the one person they truly didn't want to see.

'Baoth.' Cassie spat, taking intimidating steps towards him.

Horace reached out and grasped her arm, preventing her from going any further. In her state, he was worried she would slap him. He wouldn't be surprised if she did.

'Ah, Princess, so nice to see you.' Baoth drawled when he spotted the pair. 'I hope I didn't offend you in there.'

'You git! All this time, your teasing and nonsense, and you knew that was going to happen!' She growled at him, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

Baoth simply rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

'Silly, of course I knew. But it's not as if I had a choice in the matter. Clearly, if you were listening, my _father_ proposed the idea, not me.'

Cassie let out a gust of air, close to a hiss and Horace for once, was actually scared of her. She looked ready to kill him.

'Well whatever you think, I _won't_ marry you. As if I would tie myself to a cowardly, manipulative person like you!' She said icily.

The Prince smiled in amusement and made a _tsking_ noise. 'Well whatever _you_ think, it's not up to you. We both have our rulers; it's up to your father. I daresay he will take this proposal seriously.'

'Horace.' Cassie said quietly, 'let me have your sword, _now._'

The knight shook his head and let his hand fall to the hilt, keeping it there.

Noticing the action, Baoth's smile widened.

'If you were any self sacrificing person for your Kingdom, you'd realise that personal matters aren't a priority for us. I look forward to seeing you next.' He said smugly, waving a hand before he left the two.

Cassie's anger immediately subsided and she slumped, letting her face fall into her hands.

At that moment she wasn't worried about her hatred for the Prince, or her anxiety that her father might accept King Rioghan's proposal.

She was positively, utterly and all round disappointed in her reaction.

Sobbing quietly, Horace relaxed the grip on his sword and let his arms encircle her. She held the back of his shirt tightly, pulling herself against him while she cried her tears of frustration.

'It'll be okay.' She heard him tell her.

She wondered if it would.

* * *

**A/N:**

So... don't kill me. You all know he will go, and that clearly something will occur to make it happen. But the question is: what? ;)

I don't like him, but I have to admit that it was fun writing this chapter.

- Love Mae.


	10. Duel

**Note:**

I changed my quotations. Why? Because all my other stories use them, and I'm a terribly lazy person.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

**|| Duel ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

We're a third way there! :):)

I have to say, all the reviews and adds were quite motivating. I love a good cliff hanger, but I don't want to wait too long, so here's the next chapter so you're not all dying from suspense.

And, if last chapter was fun to write, this was even better.

* * *

The Chamberlain announced himself at the door, and Duncan glanced up and waved him in.

"Anthony, thank you for coming without any warning." He greeted him, indicating he should sit.

The Lord bowed, he was a person who stuck to strict formality, before taking his seat.

"Yes my Lord, I'm sorry I was delayed."

Duncan moved away the paper's clouding his desk and allowed his gaze to rest on his friend.

"Now, we have a serious matter to discuss. I believe-," The King began.

Anthony stood, causing his chair to rock. "My Lord, forgive me."

Duncan blinked and then nodded slowly. Anthony only ever interrupted him when it was important.

"You never let me finish; I was delayed because we no longer have to choose a path of action for the matter of the Hibernians." He explained.

The King leant back in his chair, gaze thoughtful. "Have they withdrawn their proposal?"

Anthony shook his head.

"No my Lord, a challenge has been issued that interrupts our need to give an answer."

This caught his attention.

Duncan narrowed his eyes, hoping it wasn't going where he thought it was.

"A challenge you say?"

The Chamberlain hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes my Lord. In fact, the challenge is a duel."

* * *

Horace was having a moment of déjà vu.

Thinking back on it, he saw no reason for what he did.

All he knew, was that when he walked beside Cassie towards the Grand Hall, they had spotted Baoth seated with his Ambassador.

Horace was, in almost every sense, a very controlled person. He was talented at keeping personal emotions at bay, so he could accomplish his duty.

But as they passed the Hibernians, the Prince had made a noise to catch their attention.

And then he had the nerve to wink at Cassandra.

From then on, the knight had acted purely on instinct.

It was very much the same with his challenge to Morgarath.

It had just _happened_.

And then, moments after, Horace was standing with his mouth slightly agape, as if wondering what had possessed him. Baoth, cheek red from the sheer force of the leather gauntlet, had the same expression, with the slightest hint of fury seeping into his gaze.

The Hall fell into silence.

Cassie's eyes were wide with disbelief, her fingers digging into his arm as if hoping it would rectify his actions.

Eventually, the Crown Prince recovered, glaring menacingly at the glove on the floor.

"You have something you wish to say to me?" He growled.

Just as he was about to apologise, or move on, Horace regained a moment of clarity.

He remembered the man's actions and his personality. His manipulative and ambitious nature.

Then he pictured him beside Cassie.

Nodding slowly, Horace locked eyes with the man before him and took a threatening step forward.

"I, Horace Altman, Champion to Princess Cassandra and Knight of the Oakleaf, challenge you, Prince Baoth of Hibernia, to a duel."

"Oh really? You don't have the authority to challenge me." Baoth sneered, once he had recovered his pride.

Horace narrowed his eyes.

"I do if we do not wager life."

The Prince took a step back, attempting to brush away dust, as if being near Horace had dirtied his clothes.

"What is your wager?" He asked reluctantly. He couldn't of course simply refuse, especially in front of a large group of people.

"If I win, the treaty between Kingdoms goes ahead, and you don't marry the Princess."

The Hibernian had that malicious smile creeping back to his face.

"You know, the treaty might not be worth anything if you don't have proof for King Sean." He drawled.

The knight nodded eagerly. "I know that. I also personally know King Sean; I was the one who placed him on the throne. I'm sure he'd listen to me."

He didn't mention that Will and Halt had also helped with this achievement. But _they_ hadn't been the ones prancing around as the Sunrise Warrior.

Baoth gave a huff of frustration and folded his arms.

"Fine, but if I win this duel, you withdraw from your courtship."

"Done." Horace answered without hesitation.

Beside him, he was dimly aware of Cassie's small gasp of surprise.

Inwardly, he knew he would have to do a lot of explaining later.

"This afternoon, in the practise Courtyard?" Horace asked.

After a few moments of silence, Baoth finally accepted the challenge.

Horace nodded, promising an end to the Prince's coercion and poisonous actions.

And with that, he turned and steadily walked away.

* * *

Only a small crowd was permitted to see the duel take place.

Since there would be no real damage or death, a few healers were ready, but aside from the King, the Princess, Ranger Crowley, Lord Anthony and the Ambassador, there weren't any other witnesses.

Horace hadn't spoken to Cassie since he issued the challenge, and was afraid to ask her what she thought.

She stood now like a shadow behind her father, her expression shaded by his broad figure.

Crowley stood next to her, his cowl down and clearly enjoying himself.

King Duncan's face was a mask. Horace had no idea what the King thought.

In truth the King was not in the slightest worried about Horace's safety or the outcome. It was clear who would win. Horace had dealt with some of the fiercest sword fighters in his life, and Baoth was not one of them.

No, Duncan was more worried about the rupture this would cause in his daughter's relationship. Already he could see the discomfort she was in, torn between being angry or simply upset.

Lord Anthony took on the duty of the judge, stepping up to inspect the weapons and announce the rules.

Both contenders knew them by heart, since they lived and breathed by the rules of chivalry and law.

"Standard sword and shield, mail or plate armour is allowed. Either contestant may give up at any point, but to do so will forfeit the match. Any rule breaking or cheating will also result in forfeit." He said loudly, eyeing Baoth in particular.

He of course, had seen Horace in contestants and tournaments many times. He had never once seen him fight unfairly.

After a five minute rest period where each warrior was allowed to drink and prepare themselves, Anthony called them forward.

Horace wore his simple mail, with his round buckler and trusty sword. He had a new set of plate armour, decorated sword and shield with the Oakleaf on it, (as well as Cassie's crest), but he didn't bother wearing them for this.

Baoth too wore mail, knowing he wasn't as used to plate as he was with mail. Besides, in a duel, the mail was slightly more agile. Unlike Horace, he brandished his family heirloom, a ruby encrusted sword, and his large kite shield with Mide's symbol adorned on it.

"Begin." Anthony announced, when he was sure both were ready.

The Prince wasted no time, moving forward quickly to attempt a shot at Horace's small shield.

He was at first, thrown by the speed, but then Horace was a deceptively fast fighter as well, and he began to bring the fight back to his terms, keeping Baoth at bay, while the Prince thought he was getting somewhere.

Baoth was good, Horace didn't deny that. His strokes were accurate and quick, but he lacked force behind them that was only developed by raw talent or endless training.

And Horace had both of those.

Soon, the Prince's offensive attacks grew defensive.

The knight was well aware that he could simply trip or hit Baoth's legs, causing the man to crumble under the weight of his armour, which was well within the rules.

But he wanted to beat him with his sword and his skill only, just to prove that he could.

Eventually, Baoth too realised he wasn't getting anywhere and that his strength was waning. In a last surprise, amidst his desperate defensive parrying and blocking, he launched a powerful stroke towards the underside of Horace's shield.

It was a low blow, but he thought he could have a chance.

Unfortunately for him, Horace noticed the change in pace and reacted just as quickly, his sword reaching down to parry the strike, shield rising to block Baoth's second strike.

With Baoth caught between his shield and the sheer surprise of the reaction, Horace flicked his sword for a reflexive strike, which left his sword pointed at the exposed skin of the Prince's neck.

Smiling grimly, Horace lowered his sword and stepped back.

Baoth was too exhausted to answer, simply glaring in response.

Anthony called the match, with Horace being the winner. Soon after, Rian was called over to the Chamberlain, no doubt about the new treaty.

Crowley came forward and clapped Horace on the back.

But out of the corner of his eye, Horace could see Cassie giving one frustrated glance, before she stormed off.

"Well that was fun, but I've got reports to do, as usual." The Corps Commandant told him, waving goodbye before he left.

A hand reached out and grasped his shoulder, pulling him around.

Horace found himself face to face with the King.

"Can't say that was the best idea I had in mind, but I guess you did it your way." Duncan told him, smiling faintly.

"Thank you sir." The knight replied, feeling uncomfortable under the praise.

"Unfortunately I don't think Cassie feels the same though." He went on.

Horace's gaze flicked up into the King's bright green eyes and then knew it would be no use trying to convince him otherwise.

"I know, but she always wants me to become someone who doesn't follow orders and makes their own decisions. I _tried_ that, and really, fighting is my best talent."

Duncan shrugged and released him. "Only way you can fix it is if you go and talk to her." He offered.

Horace nodded and watched as the King retreated back to the castle.

He remembered only yesterday promising Cassie it would be alright. He figured he'd probably shattered that thought.

But the King was right.

The only way he could fix the problem, was to find Cassie and sort it out.

* * *

**A/N:**

A few things:

The challenge wasn't death because I dislike writing death, (as in death in action), and also because I doubt that would have solved anything except kill off my worst antagonist ever.

Sorry if anyone was expecting a cool fight scene, I'm average at writing them, and as stated when you first met Baoth, he was never built to fight well.

And argh sorry for giving another small cliffy! But we're getting to the point where there won't be much action at all, so I guess you gotta take what you're given.

- Love Mae.


	11. Crazed

**Author's Note:**

_OMG. _RA Book 10, due in less than two weeks! *major fan girl squeal*

Was annoyed about the amount of reviews but I changed my mind as I got more :) It's not about the numbers, if you can be bothered to favourite it; why not just do that in the review? All it takes is clicking and typing a bit.

Besides, I'm avoiding an essay; I thought I'd fix the cliffy I left you with.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**|| Crazed ||**

**xxx**

* * *

When Horace returned to his chambers, still thinking about how he would go about approaching Cassie, he found a small note that told him to go to Jenny's room.

Confused, he decided to go despite the cloud of despair that seemed to hang over him. He also didn't want to upset Jenny, because she was more violent than Cassie.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and was very surprised to see not one, but two Rangers waiting for him.

"Oh no." Was all he said, before they grabbed him and locked him inside.

"Damn it Will, why are you even here?" He asked the moment he was placed onto Jenny's bed and forced to sit at the command of the two imposing green cloaked figures, even though one was much shorter than him.

Smiling, Will shrugged. "I did come here for a reason, as usual. Alyss and I picked a wedding date actually; I thought a visit would be nicer than a letter."

That caught his attention, and Horace smiled despite his situation. "Finally, that only took a year or so."

He realised he was being distracted and looked up to scowl at the tall figure looming over him. "Gilan?"

The handsome Ranger grinned and lets his hands open palms up as if that explained his reasoning. "What do _you_ think I'm here for?" He asked innocently and Horace simply shook his head, not bothering to argue about the ethics of the two Rangers.

It seemed they were willing to drop their duties at the first chance of a vacation. The knight vowed to speak to Crowley and hopefully relocate them to Fiefs _not_ near Castle Araluen, or in Gilan's case, get Jenny employed somewhere else.

"Well now to be serious..." Will began and glanced at Gilan, as if telling him to go first.

Horace switched gazes from one to the other, having no idea why they had trapped him.

"Horace, you were pretty reckless." Gilan stated bluntly, even going so far as to cross his arms.

"Reckless?" The knight echoed, still uncertain of the topic of conversation.

"It seemed so _unlike_ you to issue a duel." Will put in.

"Oh, this is about Baoth isn't it?"

Both Rangers nodded solemnly.

"And you know about this so fast... how?"

"Kitchen gossip," Gilan began, "Crowley." Will finished.

Sighing, Horace waved a hand. "Alright, go on, scold me or whatever."

Frowning at his apparent indifference, Gilan sat himself in one of Jenny's chairs. "It's just, you're such a logical and reasonable person, and it didn't seem that you thought about your decision, even despite the outcome."

"I know." Horace answered, startling both. He let his head fall into his hands and focused on the floor. "I really didn't like the way I acted, honestly. But I couldn't help it. That guy, he's so..." His voice had become low and it took a lot of willpower not to get too angry in front of the two, when they were just trying to help.

"Look, when I thought of another guy taking Cassie, I knew I had to do something." He told them, slightly exasperated.

"Well, couldn't you have trusted King Duncan and Lord Anthony to deal with it? I mean they aren't about to give away the Crown Princess to one of six Hibernian Kingdoms, that country is almost as bad as Gallica." Will put in mildly.

"Besides, Cassie was born with the responsibility of her Kingdom, if that's what was best, it might've had to happen." Gilan added softly.

"Well it's not fair. After all this time we're finally allowed to be together publicly and then that Prince turns up and decides he wanted to change that." Horace growled. He glanced up and met the eyes of each. "If it hadn't been Cassie, Jenny or Alyss, how would have you handled it?"

Both Rangers shifted uncomfortably and refused to answer. Their silence was enough for Horace.

"The whole point of the public courtship is so I can learn how to be a Prince, right?" Will and Gilan nodded. "I tried to deal with Baoth in the only way I know I can trust, even if it wasn't the right way." He explained.

"That makes sense," Will noted hesitantly, "but couldn't you have just proposed to her or something, I'm sure that would've worked."

Neither of the three knew if that were true, but Horace was shaking his head anyway.

"If I were to propose, it would be on my own grounds, not because of that Prince."

"In the end, what's done is done." Gilan said clearly, and they all nodded in agreement.

The door suddenly crashed open and all three men turned around to stare wide-eyed at the threatening figure of Jenny, who stood framed by the door, confusion and annoyance written on her face.

Will and Horace's eyes slid to Gilan, who looked much less confident than he had previously.

"Why are you all in here?" She demanded.

Swallowing, Gilan smiled and stood. "We were helping Horace, you heard what happened." He explained quickly.

She relaxed, taking in the two Rangers and the knight.

"This isn't your room." She scolded Gilan, thankfully using her finger to poke his chest rather than a ladle.

"We're married." He reminded her, grinning slyly.

"And you have your own room here when needed. Besides, you aren't helping Horace." Jenny stated, moving through to rummage in a trunk, producing a recipe she had been looking for.

"We are too." Will called out.

Sighing, the woman turned and took in each face. "The only way Horace can fix his problem is to talk to Cassandra."She stated. Turning her bright eyes on him, she raised an eyebrow. "Which I might add, would be better done sooner than later."

Horace, in his defence, raised a hand and told her, "Well I was actually, until these two grabbed me."

Both Rangers frowned after being told on.

"Fine, you can go, as long as you tell us if everything's alright after." Will told him.

Nodding in agreement, Horace stood and hurried out the door.

On the way out he heard all three arguing about Jenny's 'supposed' work at the kitchen, and then after raised voices, heard the unmistakable noise of a ladle hitting flesh. Idly he wondered who she had hit.

Through his musings, he arrived at the Princess' door, uncertain of what to do.

Sucking up his courage, he knocked and waited for a reply.

The door was opened and a maid poked her head out. Seeing who it was, she smiled and ushered him in, indicating she was in her inner chambers.

"Cassie?" He called.

He heard a shuffling, and not long after she appeared. She had changed into a light green dress for comfort and her blonde hair was down, framing her face. He thought she always looked better when she wasn't trying.

"Yes Horace?" She answered stiffly, folding her hands in front of her.

He took a breath.

"I have some explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N:**

Gilan/Horace/Will friendship/brotherly moment, naw.

I am sorry, but I love Jenny. Can't help it.

Oh snap, left ya with another cliffy again. I really need to stop that.

- Love Mae.


	12. Fear

**Author's Note:**

So next reviewer will be my 50th for this story :D

And you may have noticed, but Book 10 came out :D:D I love it. Don't fret; I will post multiple spoiler warnings if I write on it, since I know a lot of you don't even have Book 9... *feels bad* Once you read the book, you will realise that it is impossible for me to incorporate any of it in this.

Anyway, sorry bout the cliffy, seems I have some time to write now :)

Also thanks so much for the mass spike in reviews and followers for _Majesty_, love you guys!

Angst ahead, tis what I'm best at after all, but with a happy ending-ish.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**|| Fear ||**

**xxx**

* * *

He immediately knew she was angry. It was expected.

What he didn't realise, was that it suddenly seemed a lot harder to apologise. He felt he was doing a lot of that lately.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry Cassie!" He blurted out.

He wished she wasn't standing so far away, it felt informal and harsh.

Her shoulders lifted slightly and he knew she was listening.

"Look, I realise I acted badly, I know that. It was stupid and impulsive. I can see it wasn't the best diplomatic move, but I've never been good at that." He explained.

Cassie's nose seemed to twitch, but other than that she stood stock still, and her silence was killing him.

"I know it's unreasonable, but I thought, if there was the slightest chance that something would have happened in the treaty, I had to take action. And well," he had the modesty to look shameful, "I reacted in the only way I knew and could trust."

The Princess frowned. "How is that reassuring?"

The knight blinked. "Reassuring?" He thought he was only there to apologise.

Cassie nodded, emphasising her point with her outstretched hands. "I can forgive you, but how can I feel better about _us_ if you don't have the faith in my father and myself, to take care of situations like that?" In his startled state, she went on, "We're a team Horace. I _know_ you don't enjoy the politics and negotiations, so I'm happy to do that." She moved forward and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "But if you can't trust me with that, then how can this work?"

His mouth fell open and then realising her words; he closed it, deep in thought. She let him stand there, forming a solution. She _hated_ how this conversation was heading, but knew it was necessary if they were to remain together.

"I was wrong." He said eventually. "Really wrong." He admitted. Horace stepped forward, carefully closing the gap between them. With a pang of regret, she didn't come any closer and he could see the rigid form of her arms, left to fall against her sides.

"I know I made a mistake Cassie, truly. Please forgive me?" He asked it quietly, which probably was worse than if he had begged on his knees.

She knew he was sorry.

Cassie stepped forward and sighed deeply, letting her head rest against his for a few moments. He wasn't sure whether to embrace or prompt her into speaking.

"I forgive you." She said after a moment of silence, her green eyes rising to meet his.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he made to hug her, but she stepped back, deliberately turning her gaze towards a point on the floor.

Confused, Horace let himself walk back to the door. Despite her words, he could see the uncertainty in her gaze.

"Good night Horace." She told him, clearly dismissing him.

Nodding hesitantly, he backed out of the room.

* * *

It was insane, he thought.

It was almost a week since he had apologised, and Cassie was being cool and calm, but utterly unresponsive.

They hadn't spent time together and the only place she acted friendly and warm was in front of guests, probably to keep up the pretence of a happy relationship.

She didn't bother trying to hide it from her father, and King Duncan was concerned with the rift that had come between his daughter and Horace. This made it all the more embarrassing for the knight.

Horace could accept neglect and being ignored if he deserved it. But if she accepted his apology, why was she being so indifferent? Or, rather, why didn't she just tell him what was wrong?

All in all, he was confused, angry and irritable.

Jenny was quick to notice and gave instructions to many of Horace's friends, to let him have some space for a few days.

The silence and formality was eating him away.

He needed friendship and fun, which he had been given from Cassie throughout their years at the Castle, since Will, Alyss, Gilan and Halt lived at different Fiefs. Keeping up the facade of their courtship, he still had to deal with the suffocating pressure of standards and formality. He really wished Will and Gilan had been able to stay longer.

But, since he couldn't see a way out of his predicament any time soon, Horace took it upon himself to resolve his situation.

Cassie gave him little room to outright ask her what was wrong, since she always had a third party member around when they were together.

He knew she walked along this corridor to get to her chambers at night, to avoid the usual flow of castle folk, especially if she was tired from a long day.

Hearing the telltale sound of her footsteps, he stepped out so she could see him.

Evidently she was surprised and a little shocked by his appearance, turning slightly as if to walk away. But her two guards prevented that unless she was willing to admit she wanted to run from Horace.

"Horace." She greeted him coolly.

"Cassandra." He replied, using her full name.

Noting the tension, the two guards excused themselves to take up the door guard ahead. They knew Horace was one of her highest guards and reasoned to let him keep her safe.

She narrowed her eyes at the turn of events, knowing he had cornered her.

"Let's talk." He spoke softly, but she recognised that he wasn't asking.

Nodding slightly, he took her arm and led her to her own chambers to ensure their privacy.

He closed the door behind them, while she went ahead to the far side of her room, shivering despite the warmth in the air.

Horace frowned, suddenly aware of the fact that he didn't exactly have a plan in mind. Once he knew he was to catch her, he hadn't thought about what he would say.

Apparently he wasn't needed to begin the conversation, because the Princess turned around, rubbing her arms nervously. "I've been acting irrationally." She voiced quietly, with much hesitation in her tone.

Horace blinked in confusion, shifting the weight of his body onto the other foot as he tilted his head in question.

"I've been brought up in a certain way, let's face it. So even though you apologised, it was still hard for me to accept what you said." She admitted.

The knight stepped forward and shook his head. "I didn't tell you everything." He confessed, opening his palms in a gesture of peace.

He was gratefully that she didn't move away when he came closer, grasping her arms in his hands.

"Cassie," she noted he reverted to using her nickname, "I'm terrified." He told her.

Releasing one arm, he gestured around him to the lavished room and the candelabra, fancy clothes and furniture and eventually, her.

"All _this,_ scares me." Horace admitted. "When I grew up at Redmont, the furthest I dreamed was of becoming a knight. I never expected something like this to happen, honestly."

He took a breath. "Maybe, I do act stupidly, and I am trying, really; but if I can't handle a situation, perhaps you need to remind me that it will be okay. And that being said, I should probably be telling you what makes me uncomfortable, so things like Prince Baoth don't happen again."

"You never told me you were scared." She whispered.

Horace nodded seriously. "No, but I am. Not much of this lifestyle appeals to me. I don't need riches or status or compliments from fake people."

He let her arms go, recognising that they had been going red under his pressure. Absently, Cassie was only vaguely aware.

"My methods of diplomacy probably won't ever fit your requirements, so we'll have to come to an agreement on that." He smiled for the first time in days. "And I really am sorry. I'm only doing all this because I love you. I couldn't think of being without you. When you said you wondered how we would keep going, I was even more frightened of losing you."

"Horace..."

"So please, can we just go back to the way we were?"

His quiet request made her smile and she reached forward to swat him on the arm. Before he could react, she hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

"We can't." She mumbled.

"Can't what?"

"Go back, I mean." Sensing the confusion more than seeing it, she went on, "We have to learn from this. We're both going to make mistakes. But as long as we remember that we need each other, it will be fine, alright?"

Knowing she had made up her mind, he nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Horace?"

"Mhm?"

"Despite the fact that it was unethical and downright _wrong_ for diplomatic purposes," she paused, her grin unseen by him, "it was very satisfying to see you beat up Baoth."

He gave a low chuckle.

"I knew you would come around."


	13. Special

**Author's Note:**

Love the support, _Majesty_ is officially my most popular RA story. It isn't my most popular story overall... yet :P

I wanted to focus on the relationship between the multiple characters. I hope you enjoy, it's slightly shorter than what I'd like.

Please read the **A/N** at the end and comment :)

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**|| Special ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Alyss spun around, admiring the dress with a practised eye.

At a distance, it was deceptively simple, much like her Courier's gown.

However this one had carefully constructed lace on the hems, so delicate that it didn't over power the elegance and made the dress seem cheap. Small quartz stones were sewn around the neckline to make the dress sparkle. Cassie had insisted on something more expensive, but Jenny had argued that the quartz did the same job with a quarter of the cost.

In short; Alyss looked more than stunning in her wedding dress.

"It's beautiful." The Courier stated wistfully.

"Of course it is, the palace tailors created it." Cassie replied smugly.

Jenny shook her head, smiling at the two. They argued often, about silly matters, simply because of their dominant natures. But the women were close friends, helped by the fact that their partners were best friends.

"Alyss, accept it." The chef announced.

Alyss scrunched her nose in thought, watching her figure shift and move in the mirror.

"Why are you so reluctant? It's already been made." Jenny pointed out.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. Maybe it's because I imagined doing this with my mother." She answered truthfully.

Jenny sighed and squeezed Alyss' hand as a means for comfort.

"I'm sure all of us here once dreamed of doing that." Cassie told her softly. "But we've all lost out mothers." The Princess smiled. "We can't change the past. Maybe once you thought this would be done by your mother, but instead it's being done by me. Besides, this is my gift to you. I _would_ give Will a gift, but he doesn't really like material possessions."

Alyss chuckled quietly. "That's true." She checked her appearance once more with a small twirl and came to the conclusion that she loved the dress and had no reason not to accept it. "Thank you, Cassie." She told the Princess sincerely.

Cassie shrugged in her boyish manner.

"Out of curiosity, where are you two going to live?" Jenny asked, after observing the interaction between her two friends.

"I've been thinking on that for a while." Alyss confessed as she allowed Cassie to help unfasten the clasps of the dress. "Halt and Will share the Redmont cabin so I wouldn't go there, besides, I love Castle Redmont."

Jenny grinned. "I do too, I miss it a lot."

"Perhaps you could share a room at Redmont like Halt and Pauline?" Cassie suggested, releasing Alyss. The Courier slipped behind a curtain to remove the beautiful dress and change back into her uniform.

Alyss nodded. "Yes I had thought of that too, but in the end it's up to Will. After all, he _is_ married to his job first and foremost."

All three women smiled.

"Unfortunately I think we're all going to have that problem." The Princess reflected conversationally, her thoughts flickering back to the beginning of her and Horace's relationship. Duty was to be taken into consideration every day.

"Going to? I already have that." Jenny pointed out from her seat, flicking away her long blonde curls.

Cassie laughed.

The Courier smiled coyly. "Well, in all honesty, aren't _we_ married to our jobs as well?" She shot a glance towards the Princess. "I mean, it's not like we're simple maidens who'll follow their husbands obediently."

Jenny laughed as she caught onto Alyss' meaning. "True, I seem to recall that Gilan visits me a lot more than I visit him."

"Exactly." Alyss agreed.

"Well whatever you two decide to do, I'm sure it'll work out." Cassie said optimistically.

The Courier reappeared, with the dress very neatly held onto a wooden hanger. She handed it to Jenny, who very carefully placed it away.

"Thanks Cassie." Alyss repeated softly.

"No need, I know you two will be fine, you always manage to figure things out."

"No, I meant, for everything." She replied with a slight smile. "You too Jen."

The chef returned her face bright with amusement. "Always here if you need me." She answered cheerily. Her eyes glittered with an idea and her gaze flicked to Cassie. "By the way, when you get married, who's paying for _your_ dress?" She asked.

Cassie smiled apologetically. "Unfortunately certain formality requires me to have some ridiculous outfit that's expensive and fit for a Princess. But, since marriage is quite far away right now, I won't have to think about it for a while."

Uncertain on whether she was calm or upset by her statement, Alyss and Jenny wisely chose not to comment.

Eager to change the subject, Jenny asked energetically, "So how much was Alyss' dress?"

Cassie answered without turning. "You don't want to know."

"I don't want to know?" Jenny echoed.

"Nope."

"Huh."

And Alyss merely raised an eyebrow that spoke volumes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Horace and Will had been having a conversation on lines very similar to theirs.

"Things are changing." Will stated.

Horace didn't reply; his back was supported by the tree that he leant against. The Ranger, much more concealed from his spot above, had a leg lazily draped over a branch as he hid.

The knight hadn't ever wondered that much about Will's adeptness for heights. But now he realised most of it had been caused by him. Guiltily, he would apologise, but even now as they were friends, Will still seemed to enjoy the trees. Horace preferred the grass. He'd had many picnics with Cassie and friends, as well as relaxing after a hard day of training at the Battleschool in Redmont. Besides, he liked his feet _on_ the ground, not off it.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Will prompted after believing the silence had gone on for too long.

Rolling his eyes, Horace sought for an answer. "Some things are changing." He answered eventually.

"Some?"

The knight nodded. "Take this for example, it hasn't changed. You're still up in the tree, while I'm down here."

Will grinned. "Well it was the only place you couldn't get to."

Horace reluctantly admitted he was right, even laughing at the thought. Back then, he had been much less intelligent and worldly known.

"Things change wether we want them to or not."

"I know." Will sighed, a wistful sound that escaped through clenched teeth.

"Look at it this way, if our lives hadn't changed when we were apprentices, we wouldn't have become friends. And that in itself is another change. How much different would Araluen be if that hadn't happened?"

The Ranger smiled. "Yes, you're right."

"I know."

Will snorted. "At least have some modesty."

"Can't help it, bad habit I picked up from you and Halt."

Will resettled himself on his branch, letting his arms cradle the back of his neck.

He chuckled and noted, "Some things _do_ stay the same."

Horace grunted in satisfaction. "Now you're on the right page."

"I mean," the Ranger went on, "you probably couldn't get me up this tree, just like old times."

There was a pause in which Will blinked and decided to look down. Horace was staring up at him with his face set in determination. "Horace?"

"Wanna bet?"

Before he had even answered, the knight was deftly climbing the tree, making his way towards the lithe Ranger. Will wasn't surprised, Horace was insanely quick and well balanced, but his words _hadn't_ been a challenge.

"Ha-ha, I can _to_ get up here!" Horace announced, halfway up and drawing nearer to Will with each hand.

"Horace I was joking! Get down!"

"No way!"

"You big lump, you're too heavy, the tree will break!"

"Right, just for that, I'm throwing you _out_ of the tree!"

"_Horace!_"

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok here it is:

For the next few chapters I'm at a loss of what to do. I do have a plan, because I do that with everything I write. However I'm wondering if it's too boring. From Ch.25-30 I'm alright to the end, but from now until then I'm still deciding.

Since most of you faithfully review each chapter, please take the time to vote which option you'd like, and why, or suggest something else, just to help me along with my undecided nature, thanks :)

**1)** I continue on with the way I have, which involves relationships and personal angst, romance and all that jazz. Perhaps focus more on other RA characters? Basically how most of this story has gone.

_OR_

**2)** Try for a little more action, another antagonist? Fewer conversations, more descriptions? This option is open to any ideas too, if you have a plot or a particular chapter you're interested in, I'll definitely take it on board.

Of course at any chapter I take on advice, so feel free to PM or review something you want me to dabble in. This applies to _Majesty,_ my other stories, or even if you want me to write a story :)

- Love Mae.


	14. Mischievous

**Author's Note:**

Merry Christmas!

First off, so sorry for the lack of updating, I've been terribly busy. I'm not joking.

Anyway, this will be my last update for the year :( I'm heading off for two weeks of holidays tomorrow, so I'll be back around the 10th of Jan, ready to update once more ^ ^ I thought I'd have less people hating if I updated this before I left, but sorry about the other stories missing out.

I took on multiple suggestions and managed to create this chapter, but from Chapter 15 onwards I've replanned my plot, and hopefully it appeals to all without sending you off to sleepy land :D

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**|| Mischievous ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"You know, this is your fault."

The Ranger whipped his head around to stare incredulously at his friend.

"_My_ fault?"

Horace kept his face neutral and even sat straighter.

"Yes, your fault." He repeated with an air of calm about him.

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead settled for a small sigh.

"Do I have to remind you, that in fact _you_ were the one who decided he had to climb the tree and be a 'hero' or whatever it was you were trying to do?"

The knight smiled. "I don't see the problem here. I managed to throw you out of the tree, like I said."

"Except you managed to break the tree after, and then proceeded to blame me for all of it."

"We-ll, you did ask for it."

Will frowned. "That's not the point."

Horace sighed in resignation. "No I guess not. The problem is, trying to keep this from Cassie and Alyss."

"They'll murder us." Will agreed.

For despite their friendly banter, the two friends were stuck in the infirmary with multiple injuries.

Will had managed to give himself a few decent cuts and bumps after Horace had reached him and tugged the Ranger out of the tree, good naturedly of course. Horace didn't realise that his strength proved to be a little too much until Will had hit the ground.

Yet somehow he came off worse, since the tree branch he had precariously been balancing on, snapped beneath him. His left arm was in a sling and he had been ordered not to use it for a few days.

Neither of them had broken anything to the relief of their superiors, (and just in case Halt ever found out).

Well, except their pride.

The healer came back, a young girl with bright blue eyes and shining black hair. With their injuries diagnosed, the Head healer had left the Ranger and knight to the care of the younger wards.

The girl in fact was someone Will and Horace had known from their days in the Ward. Her name was Stephanie Fairmill and she had been two years younger than them. They were both surprised to find her working at Castle Araluen and Horace felt even slight shame since he lived there.

"Hi Steph, can we leave yet?" Will blurted out the moment she entered the room.

Steph smiled and wagged a finger in his direction. "Not yet, those cuts need to be re-bandaged."

The Ranger visibly slumped, suddenly a much more sullen figure. Horace snickered from his spot, unable to be heard by the other two.

"You sure managed to make a mess of yourself, even if none of it is life threatening." She scolded as she checked over Will's wounds.

"Blame Horace." Will muttered, glaring from his position.

Steph took a step back to examine the two. From growing up near these two boys; she, like many other Redmont residents, had found it hard to believe that the two had become close friends, akin to brothers even.

"Do you have any advice for Horace?" Will asked, suddenly looking a lot brighter.

Steph wrinkled her nose in thought, a habit she had developed as a young child.

"What advice?" Horace interrupted.

"I'd say that if he wants to climb weak trees, he should probably lose some muscle tone." She answered at length.

"What?"

Will laughed at Horace's reaction, ignoring the pain from his ribs as he did.

Steph finished her work on the Ranger and began to gather her things. "Only... to climb those trees implies that the person is also quite weak." She voiced absently, careful not to make eye contact with either of them.

Both men recognised that she was gently teasing them, but they were in a good mood and chose to laugh it off.

The door suddenly opened and a guard hastily stepped into to announce the arrival of Princess Cassandra.

Mere seconds after, Cassie burst into the room with her eyes blazing.

Steph swore she could _feel_ the life being sucked out of the two men beside her.

"Um," Horace voiced intelligently while Will tried to make himself disappear.

"You broke a _tree?"_ Cassie asked shrilly.

Immediately on the defence, Horace replied, "Hey, this is all Will's fault!"

"This _again_?" Will temporarily ignored the raging Princess.

"Yes, again! You know you started it!"

"I did not!"

Cassie stood almost in shock as the men before her seemed to forget that she was in the room, as well as Steph.

"Will! Horace! I don't care whose fault it is, but you're both injured!" She yelled, managing to raise her voice above theirs.

They both stopped to blink at her, suddenly very aware of her anger.

"Horace can't be on duty for a week and Will will be off duty for the same time as well. Don't you think you're being a tad childish?"

While Horace desperately sought for an answer to calm Cassie, Will managed to remember what he had originally come to Araluen for.

"Oh, look Cassie, this if for you." He said, reaching into his jerkin to pull out a semi-crumpled parchment.

Curious, the Princess took the offered parchment and opened it.

"A wedding invitation?" She asked incredulously.

"Show a little enthusiasm." Horace joked, conveniently going along with the new conversation. He didn't think it was really part of Will's plan, but he was glad that they seemed to have averted what could have been a double murder.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I _knew_ they were getting married, I've already got their present."

"It's just because Alyss and I have finalised the actual date. We struggled with that one, since the Ranger Gathering is around that time, and so is one of Alyss' reports." Will added.

Understanding dawned on Cassie's face. "Ah." She smiled. "I'm sorry for doubting you there Will, there's just been a lot going on lately."

The Ranger shrugged. "Happens to all of us, I hope you two can make it."

"Of course," Cassie replied, while Horace merely snorted.

The Princess reached passed Steph to run a hand through Horace's hair, apparently having gone back to examining the damage on both men.

"Idiots." She laughed and then turned her emerald gaze onto Will. "So now you've done that, I guess you'll head back to Redmont? Lots to prepare I imagine."

Will shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Well, I don't feel like I can ride for a day or so."

Cassie laughed again. "Really? I'm sure you've ridden in worse conditions than this."

"I wondered if I could stay here for a few days, actually." Will asked sheepishly.

"You wouldn't be trying to avoid Halt, would you?" Horace asked.

"You _know_ he'll pin me to a tree and leave me there to die if he finds out what happened."

Cassie and Horace tried not to laugh. "Oh, well you can if you want." The Princess offered. "But you know, I'm sure there's a carrier pigeon on its way to tell him."

"Cassie!"

She held her hands up in her defence. "Don't blame me, I didn't do anything. While I was worrying about you two, Crowley decided he'd inform Halt of your 'injuries'."

Will slumped forward, letting his head fall into his hands and letting out a loud groan.

"Okay, so you can't stop him from knowing. But if you leave now, you probably can bribe him into keeping it his secret. You know, reduce the damage and all." Horace suggested.

Will glanced up at the two of them. "Think so?"

Cassie nodded her agreement.

The Ranger stood up, with surprising strength despite his wounds.

"Then I better get going, see you guys!" He announced and raced from the room.

In protest, Steph followed him, leaving Horace and Cassie alone.

"Sometimes Will doesn't take into consideration the reputation he's built up. Halt's just waiting to embarrass him." Horace noted.

Cassie glanced at him in surprise.

"And this is coming from you? You're even more of a hero, since common folk are afraid of Rangers. And you broke a _tree_ Horace."

"But still, I believe it was Will's fault."

* * *

**A/N:**

In the spirit of Christmas, I planned for this to be slightly silly at points. I know, it was a _filler_, I'm sorry. But at 12am it's hard to create magical chapters that please everyone.

I originally planned for Steph to be a minor antagonist, and then I decided against it. A girl would have to be fairly ambitious to go after Horace; it didn't seem realistic if he was dating the most powerful girl in the Kingdom. As a random OC, I hope you liked her. She probably won't return.

Reviews for me when I get back? Please? :D

- Love Mae.


	15. Peace

**Author's Note:**

As you read on you will see that Will and Alyss were married. So everyone is at the after party/reception thing for the first part.

This follows Horace and Cassie, so that's why I skipped it. Also I don't have enough room on this chapter for it, nor do I want to go to 31 chapters, because it'll be awkward. (Oh yeah, half way there :P)

_But!_ If enough of you want to see it and anything else that might've happened, chuck a review and if I get enough requests I will write a stand-along oneshot of their marriage. Sound good? :)

Onto a different tangent:

I cannot thank you guys enough for the support I have here! I know I'm slack and have a terrible tendency to not write for a month or so, but you've put up with my severe writer's block and still praise me for it :3

I feel so honoured and special to have so many alerts and reviews :)

You're all just awesome, that's about it xD

WARNING: Various amounts of fluff and silliness.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**|| Peace ||**

**xxx**

* * *

There wasn't much to be said about Will and Alyss' wedding.

It was simply as harmonious and joyful as their relationship; Horace had truly felt touched as he stood beside Will as his best man.

Just to see the smiles upon his friend's faces was enough. He chuckled as he briefly remembered the tension and struggles they went through as they were developing their relationship.

To say Will and Alyss were oblivious would be an understatement. Will of course, was to be expected to be so. But Alyss had surprised him. Instead of thanking and accepting the many praises they received, she was very much absorbed in her own happy bubble.

He watched Jenny lean over to mutter something into Alyss' ear, while the courier showed barely any response.

As he laughed, he felt a hand fall upon his arm.

"They look so happy." Cassie noted softly.

Horace nodded, unable to wipe the permanent smile off his face.

"You know, I feel guilty for ever having feelings for him." She admitted.

"Don't say that." He scolded gently.

"It's true though. I never really had a chance did I?"

If she had said this a few years ago, he would've thought that she was still sore and holding a grudge. But she said it with an indifferent attitude and he believed her.

"Maybe not." Horace agreed. "But I'm glad you didn't."

Cassie grinned and in a rare show of public affection, hugged herself against him tightly.

Horace felt his heart clench with emotion.

He wasn't used to feeling so unnerved by his own feelings, but it was hard not to be affected. His two best friends had finally married and he was surrounded by all his friends, even if he didn't truly have any family. Glancing down at the mass of carefully styled blonde hair below his chin, he quickly withdrew that thought.

Horace hadn't known his father, but various men had shared the job in his life. Baron Arald, Sir Rodney, Halt, King Duncan... they all had been his heroes and idols that he could look up to as well as give him the advice he needed to move forward.

And then there were Will and Gilan, two young men he definitely saw as his unofficial brothers. Alyss and Jenny of course had both been sisters to him throughout his life.

And then there was Cassie.

She might not be 'family' yet, but to him, she was everything.

Yes, he _did_ have family, even if they weren't related by blood.

He sighed and wrapped an arm securely around the Princess's shoulders.

As he watched Will pull up his new bride for a dance, (remarkably he had been practising), he came to a sudden understanding.

The world was moving on without him.

And he realised he would rather be with Cassie instead of worrying about the hardships he would face.

* * *

It was one week since Will and Alyss had been married.

Horace reined in Dash with care. The battlehorse snorted her disapproval.

Since Kicker had retired as his horse and was now enjoying his life free of worries (and saddles), Horace had to have replaced his old friend. He frequently visited Kicker and still used him to ride and give the horse exercise. In fact as he approached Redmont, this was one of the times he _would_ use Kicker.

Dash was one of Kicker's daughter's. She was a big bay like her father, but made with slightly longer legs that came in handy for running. Battlehorses weren't known for their speed, but she was surprisingly fast. However she was newly trained and had yet to accept Horace as her master. Then again, it had taken Kicker a while (a few years) to become patient and tame, as well as having two highly intelligent Ranger horses to guide him. For real battles and investigations, Horace used his other horse; a gift from Sir Rodney not long ago. His name was Lion, and unlike Dash or Kicker, was absolutely huge. He was perfect for war since he instantly intimidated other horses.

Horace approached the small cabin outside of the Castle, knowing he would return later to say hello to old friends, and dismounted when the house came in sight.

As he drew closer, he heard the distinctive whinny of a greeting from two Ranger horses.

"Hello Abelard, hello Tug." He murmured as the horses came into view.

He expertly tied Dash to one of the poles, making sure to leave sufficient room for her to stretch her legs, but so she couldn't move away or hurt the other horses. She was a spitfire, he thought. The only horse she tolerated was Lion, but that was because he terrified her.

As the knight petted Tug and Abelard in turn, he heard the cabin door open.

Will stepped out and grinned. "Horace, what a surprise." He called.

"Took your time." Horace noted mildly. "Not like you to let someone skulk around outside your cabin."

Will snorted as he came closer. "You know we heard the horses warn us."

"We? Is Halt home?" Horace asked in surprise.

"Of course, he does work here you know."

Footsteps approached as Halt stepped onto the veranda and narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Do you always have to make such a fuss whenever you two see each other?" He growled.

Will and Horace both smiled at the same time, freakishly in sync with one another.

"That teaches you for listening in on our conversation." Will retorted back.

Halt folded his arms in front of him. "It's not like I had much choice." Under his breath, he muttered, "Louder than Erak."

"So Horace, what brings you here?" Will asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Do I need a reason? I just wanted to see some old friends."

Halt made an almost inaudible growl at the use of the word old.

Will only laughed. "Course you did. Come inside."

Usually, he would make some joke about Horace's horse. But after seeing Lion, other battlehorses simply didn't compare.

Once inside, they set down at the small table, while Halt set to work and prepared coffee. Thankfully, due to Will's wedding and the presence of Selethen, they had their favourite coffee from Arrida.

"Came to see Sir Rodney and the Baron?" Will questioned.

Horace nodded. "I did see them at the wedding but I also was going to discuss some strategies with Rodney and report back to King Duncan."

Will nodded sagely. Halt smiled, hidden as he was facing the other direction. Horace effectively was almost like a second son to him, but he knew the boy had a special relationship with the Battlemaster as well. He was glad to see Horace making an effort to keep those relationships even separated by Fiefs.

"So Will, how's married life? Feeling as old as Halt?"

The younger Ranger burst into laughter, especially as a soft growl emitted from Halt's direction.

Sobering quickly, Will rubbed his eyes. "Yeah it's really good. I don't know why, but now I'm married to Alyss, everything just feels right. It's hard to explain, but it was like we were living a different life before. You know if you didn't do something you wouldn't know any better, but if you did then you could look back and see the difference?"

"I _think_ I understand." Horace answered very carefully.

"No you don't. Nobody does. He never makes any sense." Halt growled as he turned around with fresh mugs of coffee in hand.

If one of his hands were free, he would've without a doubt cuffed Will over the back of the head.

Will pouted slightly but instantly cheered up when his hands were suddenly occupied with a hot mug of his favourite beverage. "On that note, what about you and Cassandra?" He asked casually.

As usual, Horace felt his face grow hot. "What about us?" He replied vaguely.

"Well it's going to happen at some point, right? Surely you must have thought about it."

Halt wisely didn't comment. Instead he drank his coffee while he silently watched on.

"I..."

Knowing it was no good to lie, he sighed in defeat. "Well, actually I have been thinking about it. It's just, well, how do I propose to a Princess?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then Will voiced intelligently, "There's a special way to ask her?"

Halt merely rolled his eyes.

"Will, I know at some times she's just a friend and for years was simply 'Evanlyn', but she _is_ a Princess you know. It's the same with our relationship, we've had to do everything a certain way, and I don't know the first thing about proposing to a royal member." Horace explained, exasperated.

Halt decided to intervene. "First off, asking her father would be a good idea. Because, he is the King after all."

Horace shot him an unamused look. "I _know_ that, of course I will do that. But he effectively said he gave me his blessing when we first discussed all this, so I doubt he'll say no. So in the meantime I _still_ have to find a way to properly propose."

Slightly annoyed at Horace's rebuff, Halt turned away and felt his opinion no longer was desired.

"Well I could tell you how I proposed to Alyss. I mean, I don't really want to, but I _could._" Will voiced helpfully.

"And your point is...?" For some strange reason, Horace thought, Will had gotten even more spontaneous with his thoughts. He needed to learn to slow down and figure out what he was going to say _before_ he said it.

"It probably won't help." He answered.

"Ah, well, useful then." Horace noted.

Will sipped appreciatively at his drink. "Do we know anyone that could help us? I mean asking one of the Lords at the Castle would be rather embarrassing. Perhaps Arald could help? Maybe even Rodney?" His eyes widened and he turned around to eye his former mentor. "Halt! You're royalty. How do you propose to a Princess?"

"I don't know." Halt replied gruffly.

"You _don't_ know?" Will asked incredulously.

"Will, I wasn't old enough to even court a woman properly when I left my kingdom. I don't know." He growled stiffly.

Will eyed Halt suspiciously. He had the feeling Halt knew something he wasn't letting on, but was clearly not in the mood to enlighten them.

Horace had sunk into his own thoughts and worries moments before and had effectively tuned out of his friend's banter.

After almost ten minutes of bare silence, Halt felt he needed to give the two idiots a hand.

"For god's sake Will, you're married to a courier! Alyss knows all the proper protocol for this!" He announced, forcefully letting his empty mug hit the table and pulling the two younger men from their thoughts.

"Oh." Will replied sheepishly. "I'd forgotten about that."

Recovering quickly, he grinned. "Right! While you're here, go see Alyss. She knows Cassie; she'll definitely be able to help you!"

Horace faked a smile. Despite being a slower thinker than the two Rangers, even _he_ had caught onto Halt's words faster than Will.

Glancing out the window, he was surprised at the time.

"Right, well if I'm going to do that as well as see other people, I may as well leave now." Horace stretched luxuriously, letting his body wake up from sitting down after a long ride.

"Don't hurry; you have to stay the night anyway." Halt noted mildly.

As the knight stood, he flashed a nervous smile. "I know that, but once I decided to do this, I kind of want to do it as soon as I can, you know?"

Will nodded in agreement.

Halt shook his head stubbornly.

"No," he replied. "I'll never understand you two."

With one last chuckle, Horace waved goodbye and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

I have said it before and I will say it again. No matter how long I 'vanish' for, I am still here and still writing. Just send a PM or a review for confirmation, (or to poke me into working .) either works.

I dearly hope the length satisfies the fact that this update is almost two months in the making. Sorry! (Again.)

I love the relationships in this; I'm a sucker for my own writing, tis sad.

I hope Halt was in character. I barely touch on him in my stories, and if I do he's raging about something which isn't hard to write. But writing him as comfortable and joking and annoyed _isn't_ easy. Will's also not an idiot, if you've read Book 9 and 10 he gets very much like this xD

Again, thanks so much! :)

- Love Mae.


	16. Advice

**Author's Note:**

Oh. My. God.

100+ reviews. I love you all, seriously. I know I'm slack and even if it's a personal thing, I am deeply sorry for being unable to update often. Just really, you guys make my day when I find a wonderful review/PM waiting for me. *hands out hugs in a non-perverted way*

I've been trying to think of ways to motivate myself. I've come up with a few more story ideas; if I get motivation I'll enforce them. I do have an idea I'd like to put out there:

So I find it hard to make myself update my own stories, but if someone were to say give me a base idea they would like as a oneshot, I'd be happy to elaborate and publish one if they want :) Of course I'll credit the idea and the characters to you, (and obviously I'm better at writing Horace than Will...) But hey, it's all up to you. I mean I get ideas thrown at me in reviews and I _try_ and make them into stories... but we'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**|| Advice ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Horace paused at the door, his hand hovering above the maple wood.

He was aware of what he wanted, but he was still uncertain of whether this was the best course of action. After all, perhaps he should leave the whole matter for the moment and focus on his studies? King Duncan said himself that he would like to begin training Horace to be a Battlemaster. Perhaps it was his way of telling him that Horace should concentrate on matters that didn't involve the King's daughter.

The young knight sighed, his blue eyes clouding for the moment.

_I'm always doubting myself._ He noted soberly.

He raised his head and focused on the task at hand.

_Time to stop._

His knuckles rapped softly against the door.

There was silence for a few seconds, then slowly the door began to creak open and a face peaked through the gap.

"Horace?"

"Hey Alyss."

The Courier pushed the door open fully, her beautiful face lit up in bright smile. Typically, she was wearing her uniform which suited her frame perfectly. When they were younger Alyss had seemed haughty and aloof, it was easy to see her preference lay with Will. Guiltily, Horace noted it was probably because of his bullying.

But now when he saw her he only felt that familiar tug on his heart that reminded him that he had people close to him.

She leant forward to hug him, embracing him tightly with genuine warmth. "Oh it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you since the wedding. How have you been?"

Horace relaxed, he was glad that he would have a chance to compose himself before he told her of his reasoning for being at her door. "I've been fine, though I'm pretty tired. I've ridden Dash here instead of Kicker; I wish you could use some of your magic on her instead of Ebony."

Alyss laughed. It was well known that Will's dog Ebony was more than a handful, but for some reason she tolerated Alyss more than she did anyone else. Despite her training it seemed she would always be wild at heart.

"Well maybe if you visited more often I could try. But you know I'm not that good with horses." She admitted.

Horace grinned.

"So," she voiced, "what brings you to my door?"

"Apart from saying hello?"

"We both know you were standing there for a good few minutes." Alyss retorted smugly. "You're not the quietest person around Horace."

The young knight shuffled his feet. "Alright, I did have a reason for being here, actually."

Alyss leant against her doorframe casually, her eyebrows raised a she watched him fidget before her. She was intensely curious as to why he had chosen to visit her for a problem, although she had an idea about the topic of their conversation. "Has this anything to do with our Crown Princess?" She asked humorously.

Horace's cheeks flushed red. "Maybe."

"Have you already spoken to Will or Halt?"

"They sent me here."

"Oh did they?"

She had that look in her eye that told Horace that she wasn't about to let him in her room without knowing why.

So naturally he relented.

"Fine," he huffed out. "I've been thinking."

"Always a dangerous pastime." She noted solemnly.

He ignored her and went on. "I realise I don't want to hold back anymore, I want to marry Cassie. But uh, well I'm hardly an expert on engagements, let alone royal ones."

"Have you asked King Duncan for his permission?"

Horace exhaled sharply and looked clearly unimpressed. "Does everyone think it's necessary to make fun of me today? I mean, this is serious."

Alyss laughed and ushered him inside. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know it must've taken a lot of courage to make this choice."

"You have no idea."

"You know what this means don't you Horace?" She asked him sternly as she took a chair next to him. "You can't become a Battlemaster or live like myself or the rest of us from Redmont. If you marry her, you will be a step above us all."

He lowered his eyes to the floor. "Sounds like you're trying to change my mind."

Alyss reached forward to cover his hand with her own. "I'm just telling you the facts." She said gently.

"You know I'm not one for promotions or power. If anything I'm terrified of all this."

"I know."

"But... I do love her. So I'll just have to cope with it all." He answered honestly.

The Courier smiled. "I believe you."

Shaking off his sombre mood, Horace glanced up and scratched his head nervously. "So, any ideas?"

Alyss approved of his ability to hide his emotions. He was a no-nonsense sort of guy. There wasn't any point dwelling on the future when he had a goal in mind, so he was simply letting it be. "Well really, despite having King Duncan's approval, the proposal must be made in front of a few of the more important nobles at court. After all, if you become Cassandra's consort, you will effectively become their King. And in a way they need to approve. It's silly really, but that's how it works."

She noticed he had gone rather pale as she had spoken. "Horace?"

"I knew there was a catch." He muttered darkly.

Alyss sighed heavily. "What did you expect?"

"I know, but I've never really had a chance to show her how I feel. I wanted this to be special, if it's all formal and practically written down in a list of set rules, it's hardly romantic."

Silence descended between the two.

"I have thought of something." Alyss declared.

"Oh?"

"Whether you want to or not, this has to be done formally, Horace. So I can get the exact wording and help you properly execute this proposal. However we also can work on something else."

"And that would be?" Horace asked, beginning to look much more interested.

"Well privately you could still propose to Cassie. Especially if it was _after_ the formal one, I'm sure that would make her very happy."

The young knight thought for a moment. "I like that idea."

"Now all _you_ need to do is think of things that would appeal to the Princess. I know I'm her friend, but this is your task."

Horace grinned. "That's easy; I even have a place set out in mind already." He chuckled lightly. "I knew you were full of ideas, thanks so much Alyss. Do you think you will be able to help me out with the informal proposal as well?"

Alyss shook her head. "I have so much work at the moment to do, I'm afraid gathering the information we need for the engagement is all I can do."

Horace expression saddened and Alyss rolled her eyes.

"You have more than one friend, don't you?" She asked pointedly.

"Will? Or Halt?"

The Courier's eyes visibly darkened. "No, not those to. There is no way either of them are getting entangled in a delicate situation like this."

Horace was taken aback by her disapproval. Shaking the feeling off, he thought for a moment. "I'm sure Jenny would be able to help."

"Good man." Alyss praised. "After all, we both are like your sisters, wouldn't you say? It's only fair she gets to play a part in determining your future."

He smiled. "Yeah I agree."

"So, why don't you go and see her and sort out a plan with her?" She suggested.

Horace looked rather sheepish before he admitted, "Actually, I _am_ really exhausted from the trip here. So I think I'll just relax for the rest of the afternoon. I guess I'll gather what I need from you here before heading back to Castle Araluen. It's disappointing that you can't come back with me to there even if it was just for a week."

Alyss tapped her finger against her cheek thoughtfully. "Maybe I can. I'll have to sort out it, but if so you'll have to wait a few days for me to get approval. Not all of us can just jump from Fief to Fief you know."

"I think I'll come back tomorrow, if that suits you. I mean, I feel bad for turning up and only talking about myself."

She laughed in response. "It's hardly a problem, especially when you rarely do talk about yourself."

"But still, I haven't had a good conversation with you for a while."

"Mhm, I'd like that a lot Horace."

"Again, thank you so much Alyss. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you or even Jenny for that matter."

Alyss squeezed his arm gently. "Think nothing of it. It's what friends do after all."

_Friends?_

No; the word seemed too small and inadequate to describe their relationship.

He smiled and his blue eyes reflected his contentment.

They were family.

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't know, but I really liked this chapter.

Probably because there are little to almost no moments between Horace and Alyss on the site or even in the books. Not to say I give the best description :P but I think people undervalue the relationship they have. Of course I try and promote Horace/Jenny more but still Alyss plays a big part, especially towards the end of the series.

A part from that it feels a bit bleh-y. If you get my drift. Ehhh but necessary chapter nonetheless.

Reviews are love! :)

- Mae.


	17. Trust

**Author's Note:**

I know, I know I've been gone forever and a year. (Literally.)

Things got dark and I had no idea what to do with my life, and before I could return here I had to sort myself out. And I'm glad to say I'm feeling much better, and even had enough inspiration to write this. And: the next chapter won't be far.

But first I'd like to say thank you to my readers, who praised me instead of criticised me for my long break. I know I left you guys hanging, and you have no idea how much it means to me that there are some of you still out there, supporting this story.

Honestly.

Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**|| Trust ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The sun seemed to rise earlier than he wanted, and Horace, nervous beyond belief, stared outside his window in Castle Araluen with a sombre expression on his face.

Despite the nerves he usually had wracking his body mere moments before a battle, the truth of it was that he always felt more comfortable directly attacking a problem front one, and not evading it. However this day scared him more than others.

He planned to propose to Cassandra.

It wasn't that he expected her to say no, of course the whole reason he was courting the Princess was to embed himself within Court life and make a name for himself amongst the nobles. One did not simply Court the Crown Princess and not expect to marry her.

In truth, as Horace sat silently and watched the sun rise above the treetops, he had no real idea as to why he felt so unnerved.

He knew what he had to do, and he knew how to do it.

First, he planned to propose to her, just the two of them. And later, (or tomorrow if he was lucky,) he had to announce his proposal to the Royal Court and King Duncan himself.

Perhaps that was what foreshadowed his decision and made him apprehensive.

But, whatever else he was, Horace knew in the deepest of his heart, that he loved Cassandra and would go through anything to be with her. If that meant getting down on one knee and all but prostrating himself before his King to ask her hand in marriage, he would do so. But first, he was determined to ask her in his own way and enjoy the morning.

The sun was much higher now, allowing its weak rays of warmth pierce through the castle windows and shed light upon the ornately decorated floor.

Luckily enough, it would be a wonderful day, in contrast to the usual cold.

Horace chose to take that as a good omen.

* * *

As he made his way through the halls of Castle Araluen, he was more than surprised to find King Duncan barring his path towards Cassandra's quarters. The King had a gentle expression on his face, flanked by two personal guards.

"Your Majesty." Horace announced respectfully, bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning Horace." The King replied. "I felt we needed a talk, after seeing that determined expression on your face the last few days. I hope you won't mind."

"Not at all." Horace answered quietly. He wasn't truly sure whether he liked the idea of speaking to Duncan first, (the King rarely missed a thing under his nose.) Despite his nerves, Horace had steered his thoughts only on the woman he cared for and was prepared to go through with his plans. To say this slight interruption was off-putting could be an understatement.

With a curt nod, Duncan dismissed the guards and instead led Horace down a separate corridor.

They arrived at a room, which instead of the usual simple desk and notes piling close to the ceiling, it was a room for comfort, with big armchairs and a crackling fire in the middle.

Swallowing quickly, Horace took a seat after the King did and folded his hands before him.

"Now Horace, don't look so stressed. We've been in this situation before, haven't we?" Duncan smiled as he said this.

Horace did indeed feel this had happened before, but sat still, allowing the King to say his piece.

"Well, since you're feeling awfully quiet, I'll speak my mind and then leave it at that." Duncan announced, sitting back comfortably. "I know you plan to propose to my daughter, I can see it in your eyes, you wear the same face I did when I approached Lady Angeline all those years ago. And today I'm not here to ask you whether you feel worthy to be with Cassandra, you've proven that over and over. And she too is happiest when you are around, so please understand, none of that is in doubt. I know you will care and protect for my daughter to the best of your ability."

"I will." Horace stated, although he felt it was unnecessary.

The King once again smiled, it was with genuine warmth in his expression that endeared Horace to his King. Not because he was a noble man, but because despite his status, Duncan was a man that held respect and could be called a friend.

"I believe you. What I really want to speak to you today is about this Kingdom instead. One day, you will take my place. You may be a consort only, but to some countries you will be the main ruling monarch, especially those that do not accept Queens. No longer will you be able to hide in the shadows or command an army in the front line, and rarely will you be able to spend days with Will or Halt like you have in the past. Your life will change, irreversibly. The public may scrutinize your decisions, and of course the Court may judge you as they see fit. There are few perks to being the monarch of a Kingdom, it is more of a burden than a blessing sometimes." Duncan took a breath and then relaxed his shoulders, lowering his eyes for a few moments. "Despite what many other nobles may have thought in the past, I allowed Cassie the freedom that she shouldn't have had to grow and explore the land we live in. So she could develop her own opinion and see how the people live and learn from firsthand experience, and not books. I think it will make her a better Queen one day. And as well, she has had the opportunity to make friends, who will stick by her when she inherits my title. Being a monarch is a lonely position."

Horace shifted slightly, aware of how personal this conversation had become.

Duncan once again raised his gaze to match the younger man's. Green eyes met blue and Horace felt the enormity of the trust Duncan was placing within him.

"I feel I may have set a weight upon your shoulders that you shouldn't have the feel, just yet. But despite my warnings I know you will go through with this, so perhaps it's best you have no disillusions about what it means to marry my daughter. And I would like you to know this; as much as I love my daughter, there is no man I would accept any more than you as a son."

The King stood up and put forward his right hand, allowing Horace to shake hands with his future father-in-law.

"Thank you." Horace answered, simply.

Duncan nodded slightly and gestured to the door.

"I fear I have kept you for too long, you should go to her now. We know how she hates waiting."

With a small chuckle, Horace bowed to his King and eagerly left the room, on his way to the Crown Princess.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know it wasn't long, I felt it needed a break and split from the next chapter. I hope I haven't lost my touch in writing.

Also, I appreciate Duncan/Horace moments more than I tend to write them.

- Mae.


	18. Question

**Author's Note:**

Le gasp, what is this? An update?

Apparently it is.

I am still the same author fyi, and I still read comments and messages sent from people and I am grateful for the support. Honestly I just don't have much time anymore for this. I will try my best to finish this one day, however.

I am hoping I can update _Warm My Heart_ at some point too.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**|| Question ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Horace paused outside Cassandra's quarters, a lump forming in the back of his throat. His resolve held steady but his hand that lay in his pocket, fingers wrapped around the ring he had personally got for her, shook slightly.

The two guards that stood posted outside her room glanced at him quizzically.

"Would you like us to ask the Princess to come out?" One offered for him, a look of sympathy across his face.

Horace broke out of his thoughts and shook his head slowly. "No, that won't be necessary." He replied.

With a small intake of breath, he reached and knocked on the door.

It was one of Cassandra's maids who answered. Her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled. "Hello Sir Horace, do you wish to see her highness?" She asked brightly.

"If she is able to."

The maid smiled again and opened the door, allowing him into the antechamber.

"Her highness is just finishing with a fitting session. New robes and all," the maid explained. "She won't be long."

Horace nodded and made himself comfortable on one of the seats, his body calming as he sat. He let his warrior's instincts take over, so he calmed himself and focused on what was important here.

Cassandra must have been informed he was waiting, because she appeared from one of the rooms adorning her chamber, dressed elegantly and simply.

When her face lit up at the sight of him, Horace was as usual in awe of her beauty. He stood at attention, an unusual show of protocol from him.

'_This is what I'm here for. For her. Spending the rest of our lives together,'_ he thought.

"Horace, I didn't expect to see you today. I hope you weren't long waiting; I had to be fitted for a new dress for one of our upcoming parties. Such a drain," Cassie explained, flicking away a few stray strands of blonde hair. She looked worn out but managed to smile in his direction.

"I haven't been here long, just got here in fact." He replied, his gaze flickering around the room.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I am. I'm fine." Horace said quickly.

Cassandra gave a small laugh, hidden behind one of her hands. "I'm not sure what's wrong with you but you're being oddly formal." She told him, trying to suppress her giggles.

Horace felt his face flush slightly and inwardly told himself to calm down. "Cassie, could we talk in private, perhaps?"

Her green eyes narrowed slightly. "You know my maids won't pry."

"I know, but I also know they are still there." Seeing her confused expression, Horace quickly joked, "and it's not like you can tell me it's inappropriate for us to be left alone. You're always the one throwing caution to the wind."

Cassandra grinned at this and shrugged. "Yes you are right. Maybe it's the thrill that gets me." She joked and then turned to call in her maids from the other rooms. "Take an early lunch on me ladies." She told them with a smile.

The three maids that usually looked after her nodded politely and moved to the door, with one of them turning back with a curious expression.

Once they had left Horace felt more at ease.

"Now, what do you want to speak about?" Cassie asked, taking his hand and leading him back to her couches.

Horace helped her seat herself first and then surprised her by not sitting next to her.

"Horace-," she began, but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"Cassie, I think it's time we had a talk about our future." He began, aware that he was blushing profusely.

"What about it?" She answered, an innocent pout crossing her features.

Thrown off by her easy response, Horace swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well, for one thing I'm only courting you. I think we should make that more official."

Cassandra smiled and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What do you mean? Everyone already knows, how more 'official' can this get?"

"Well, I'm talking about our marriage." He blurted out.

Again she laughed. "We're not married."

"Exactly!"

"You want us to get married?" She asked coyly, battering her eyelashes to confuse him further. She was taking pleasure at his nerves.

"Well, yes, actually." He answered, his voice struggling to stay steady. But he stood tall and held his ground, letting a breath out.

Cassandra's green eyes widened in surprise as she looked upon the man she loved.

Before she could give a response, Horace knelt down and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a ring with a single emerald. He had bought the gem with his own earnings and commissioned the ring long ago when he was still pondering making his relationship with the princess public. It was very simple, because he knew if they were to become a proper bonded couple, she would be required to wear some huge monstrosity on her finger. He wanted this to be worn, perhaps not on her wedding find, maybe on her other hand even, just so they both knew it was from him.

"Cassie," he began, and then stopped to take a breath. "Cassandra, I love you more than anything and I would give my life to protect you. I'm not very creative and can be shy and awkward at court, and sometimes I wonder if I will ever be prepared for what comes from this, but I know that if you'll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The Princess reached forward and took his hands to pull him up with her so they stood toe to toe.

"Yes, yes of course I will." She answered with a smile. Tears sprung to her eyes and she laughed as she tried to wipe them away.

Horace took her spare hand to place the ring on her, choosing the fourth finger on her right hand. He then gently wiped the tears from her face as she kept laughing and blushing.

"I've been waiting for this for so long Horace, I'm so glad you asked me. I was expecting I would have to ask you." She joked.

"I was always going to have to ask, but I just wanted to ask you in private. I'm sorry it wasn't more romantic."

"Oh Horace, this was perfect, trust me."

Cassandra reached forward to kiss him, allowing them a moment of tenderness.

He was the first to break their embrace, smiling bashfully.

"Ah, but I don't envy you now." She giggled.

"Why's that?" Horace asked with a frown.

"Well, you have to propose to me in front of my father."

"Actually I just had a chat with him, that would be fine I think."

Cassandra gave him a sympathetic look. "No Horace, it has to be in front of the court as well."

"Oh." Was all he could muster in response.

* * *

A week later, when most of the fuss regarding Horace's engagement to the Princess had subsided, he found himself at Redmont.

He was seated at Halt's cottage, with Halt and Will talking and drinking coffee.

"So how was it?" Had been Will's first question.

"Um, horrible." Horace confessed, laughing at his memory of proposing to Cassandra in front of Araluen's royal court. "I mean Duncan seemed sympathetic, but I think that made it worse for me. I'm glad I had asked her personally beforehand."

Will smiled. "That does sound terrifying." He agreed.

"So how are you holding up now?" Asked Halt casually, his eyes settling on his coffee with appreciation.

"Well the guards are a bit frustrating." Horace admitted. He had a small retinue that were now at Redmont and would follow him wherever he went outside Castle Araluen. As the future consort to Cassandra, he was to be protected. However they had left him alone in the presence of these two Rangers, assuming the three most dangerous men in the kingdom could keep each other alive. "Court life hasn't really changed, some people treat me differently, and some don't. I guess it wasn't a surprise. I think it will be more of a shock when we actually marry." He continued.

"Our Horace is rising amongst the ranks." Will joked, nudging Halt in the ribs.

The grizzled Ranger raised an eyebrow at his younger charge's action but made no response.

"I'm sure you will give him the proper respect when he becomes your King." Was all Halt said in a neutral tone.

Will made a huffing noise and laughed at his former mentor's response. "Yeah right."

Horace grinned, not taking offence at his remark. They all knew they would treat Horace with his due respect regardless of the fact that he was to be their King.

"If at least I get to still visit you guys I will be a happy man." Horace announced, raising his mug in appreciation.

Halt and Will joined in, letting their cups clink together in unison.

"And we'll come visit you." Will promised.

The three nodded and set their mugs down, looking out the small cabin's window at the setting sun.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well I'm probably very rusty but I hope it was satisfactory.

Reviews are love!

- Mae.


End file.
